Hais-moi ou aime-moi
by Shelovesgirls
Summary: Je préfère ne rien dire et vous laissez découvrir cette histoire... Le titre parle déjà beaucoup...
1. Partie 1

**N'ayez pas peur cher lecteur, cette fan fiction est terminée, oui je dis bien terminée. Je devais faire une petit one shot qui s'est transformée en une grosse one shot. Je pense la découper en quatre parties que je posterai dans la semaine, c'est un peu un cadeau en attendant que je continue mes autres fan fictions en cours... Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Pour information : les paragraphes en italique en dehors des dialogues sont les pensées des personnages. Il y aura quelques grossièretés ici et là, je préfère prévenir.**

* * *

« Attends, s'il te plaît ne pars pas ! Shizuru, j-je t'aime ! » S'écria une jeune femme le regard vert empli de crainte mais surtout de certitude, la main suspendue dans les airs comme si elle voulait toucher l'autre femme, qui elle voulait s'en aller, mais qu'elle s'en empêchait.

 _J'étais sur le point de partir mais je ne pus que m'arrêter dans mon élan, contracter tous mes muscles et serrer les poings très forts, si fort que le sang quitta mes deux mains et qu'elles s'engourdissaient déjà, en entendant ces mots magnifiques que j'attendais qu'elle me dise depuis si longtemps et qui ne vinrent jamais. Si qui vinrent mais trop tard, c'est-à-dire en ce moment même donc, après qu'elle m'ait quitté sans véritables raisons, qu'elle soit revenue vers moi juste avant qu'elle ne couche avec une autre femme, et qu'enfin je l'apprenne et me fâche contre elle juste avant qu'elle se soit enfuit comme une lâche après s'être excuser en une simple petite phrase… Étais-je réduite à ça ? J'ai pourtant vu dans ses yeux qu'elle tenait à moi ? Oui ! J'en suis certaine, elle ne m'a jamais dit ces mots et elle était maladroite c'est vrai mais je savais que j'étais précieuse à ses yeux, n'est-ce pas ? Et là voilà aujourd'hui ici avec moi, de retour à Fuuka pour la rentrée. Mais mon cœur est chamboulé et à vif. Je baissai la tête et soufflai comme pour faire disparaître mon stress, ma haine, mon trouble et ma souffrance si lourde et pesante… Disait-elle ces mots pour me retenir, pour m'enchaîner à elle ou alors était-elle sincère ? Connaissait-elle véritablement la signification de ces mots ? Je commençais à en douter…_

 _Mais je ne me retournerai pas, je reste là sur place, forte et déterminée, sentant son regard intense brûlant dans mon dos, me dévisageant dans l'espoir que je lui fasse face et que peut-être je lui saute dans les bras comme si de rien était, le sourire aux lèvres. Mais je ne le ferai pas, je continue mon chemin. Son regard disparut de mon dos, je pouvais le sentir._

L'autre jeune femme baissa la tête, défaite, perdue, honteuse de ne pas avoir compris et vu les choses plus tôt. Elle s'en voulait de son comportement et elle s'en voudrait peut-être toute sa vie, mais comment Shizuru pouvait-elle la pardonner ? Oui, comment ? Ce n'était pas si facile. Était-ce même tout simplement possible à nouveau, elle l'avait fait tellement de fois... La confiance entre elle avait été bafouée et elle ne tenait qu'à un fil si mince. Même si un pincement d'amour dans sa poitrine se fit, elle se refusa de l'écouter, pas cette fois.

 _Je ne lui ferai plus de cadeaux… Elle m'a brisée plus d'une fois et je suis revenue vers elle telle une folle d'amour sans aucun respect pour moi-même, prête à se faire piétiner sans rechigner pour une personne qui apparemment ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait, qui changeait d'avis comme de chemises, un jour blanc, un jour noir, un jour gris et en passant par toutes les teintes de gris possibles et imaginables._

 _Un instant, mon esprit se bloqua et réfléchit. Et si elle disait vrai ? Et si elle était enfin sure de ses sentiments à mon égard ? Et si elle m'aimait vraiment et qu'elle avait changé, qu'elle avait grandi enfin ? Non ! Non ! Non ! Shizuru, arrête cette folie avant qu'il ne reste plus rien de toi ! Et puis, ma famille ne l'accepterait plus, pas après ce qu'elle m'avait fait subir, pas après qu'ils m'aient vu dans des états limite dépressifs… Ah, Natsuki, tu es une personne si séduisante et si venimeuse, pourquoi m'a-t-on mise sur ton chemin ? Est-ce que je méritais tout ça ? Est-ce parce que j'ai eu une enfance merveilleuse plongée dans le luxe et l'amour ? Peu importe ça n'a pas d'importance, elle ne m'aurait plus, même avec un « je t'aime » qu'elle ne m'avait jamais dit auparavant. Elle allait devoir ramer à son tour et puis, si elle dit vrai, elle devrait ressentir de la souffrance, n'est-ce pas ? Si elle ne souffre pas, c'est qu'elle ment, pas vrai ? Elle m'a changé. Suis-je devenue si méchante ? Non, Shizuru tu as le droit toi aussi d'être un minimum amer et rancunière._

Elle avait vécu bien des tourments à cause de cette femme à la fois fatale et glaciale. Même si elle savait parfaitement que l'autre femme avait vécu un véritable enfer toute son enfance sans un moment de répit, son père l'abandonnant et soi-disant recommençant une nouvelle famille loin d'elle, perdant sa mère dans un accident de voiture à l'âge de huit ans, passant des années dans un orphelinat avec des camarades pas toujours bienveillants, puis dans plusieurs maisons d'accueils sans succès, et s'émancipant pour devenir autonome enfin quand bien même cela ne pouvait pas l'excuser de tout. Pas vrai ? Lui pardonner, elle l'avait tellement fait et maintenant qu'elle était arrivée à sa limite, qu'elle n'arrivait plus à la pardonner, elle était là dans la salle du conseil des étudiants à se donner à elle, complètement mise à nu, à lui donner son cœur pour qu'elle en fasse ce qu'elle veut et à lui dire je t'aime, mais comment Shizuru pouvait-elle la croire ? Certes, Natsuki c'est une femme solitaire qui ne fait confiance à personne, qui ne dis jamais je t'aime, à personne même, qui ne peut pas le dire, ce sont comme des mots interdits et perdus au fond d'elle depuis bien des années de solitudes et de mises à l'écart. Les bras ballants et pendants le long de son corps tendu, le cœur ouvert et battant, la jeune femme aux cheveux couleur jais releva la tête, le regard vert plus que déterminé et hurla pour faire s'arrêter l'autre jeune femme aux cheveux couleur miel, qui déjà avait la main sur la poignée de la porte, prête à s'éclipser de cette situation délicate.

« Ne me fuis pas, je ne pourrais pas le supporter ! Je suis désolée… Je suis tellement désolée. Ce que je t'ai fait c'est atroce... Mais je suis là aujourd'hui et je suis capable de te dire que je t'aime et je le pense jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme. Tu m'as manqué pendant les vacances… » Elle se fit couper par l'autre jeune femme et sursauta au ton si sec et cassant, elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. D'où lui venaient cette hargne, cet aplomb et cette froideur qu'elle ne lui avait jamais montrés ?

 _Je ne pus tenir une seconde de plus en entendant ses mots, je me retournai d'un coup rapide pour lui faire face, mais la colère s'empara entièrement de moi à sa vue, j'avais besoin de vider mon sac, de lâcher du lest, de laisser sortir un peu de ma haine enfouie. Elle le méritait, non ? Pourquoi devrais-je me retenir si ça me libère un peu de mon tourment, celui dont elle en est l'origine ? Mon ton rude me surprit, pas étonnant qu'il surprenne MA Natsuki, non Shizuru ce n'est pas la tienne et ça ne la jamais était… Rentre-toi le dans la tête une bonne fois pour toute._

« Ne PAS te FUIR mais toi, qu'as-tu fait ? ARRÊTES ! Tu n'as PAS le droit de faire ça maintenant après TOUT ce que tu as fait ! Tu crois que c'est SI simple, tu débarques pour la rentrée scolaire après être partie pendant DEUX MOIS sans aucune nouvelle, parce que quoi ? Tu avais besoin de temps pour TOI ?! Et tu reviens avec un « je t'aime » et « je suis désolée, pardonne-moi » mais tu crois vraiment que c'est si simple que CA ?! ET bien, NON ! NON, ce n'est pas si simple ! Si tu m'avais VRAIMENT aimé comme tu le prétends aujourd'hui, tu ne m'aurais jamais fait de mal de cette manière et surtout tu t'aurais confié, je ne connais que si peu de choses de toi. J'aurais du accepter quand Reito m'a demandé d'être sa petite amie il y a un an. Lui, il m'apprécie sincèrement et il ne m'aurait jamais fait souffrir ! »

« Oui, tu as raison, c'est vrai qu'il ne séduit pas toutes les filles qu'il croise, et qu'il n'est pas un Don Juan. Et si je suis partie si longtemps ce n'était pas seulement parce que j'avais besoin de comprendre ce que je ressentais… J'avais… » Elle ne put finir sa phrase, elle se fit couper net.

« ARRÊTES ! Tais-toi ! Tu ne le connais pas, tu n'as pas le droit ! Et prends tout le temps que tu veux pour comprendre ce que tu veux, c'est trop tard… » Ses yeux brillèrent fortement, elle luttait pour ne pas verser une larme.

Natsuki vit dans ses yeux que la Shizuru qu'elle aimait été encore là, mais qu'elle luttait pour ne pas s'écrouler devant elle et laisser parler son cœur. Elle eut mal à la poitrine, l'avait-elle fait souffrir au point qu'elle ne veuille plus jamais lui parler ?

Nao, une camarade de classe peu recommandable, lui avait répété à longueur de journée que la présidente du conseil n'était pas accro à elle, qu'elle était sûrement fausse comme elle l'est la plupart du temps avec tout le monde, que dire « je t'aime » à tout va ne voulait quelques fois rien dire, que dès qu'elle serait sortie de sa passade « lesbienne chic à la mode », elle reprendrait les choses dans les traditions des familles fortunées et qu'elle trouverait un homme avec qui se marier. Cette petite peste aux cheveux bizarrement rouge l'avait-elle si influencée que ça ?

 _Et si Nao m'avait raconté que des mensonges depuis le début et qu'en fait Shizuru était sincèrement amoureuse de moi ? Qu'ai-je fait ?_ _J'aurais du couper les ponts avec cette Nao plus tôt, je savais qu'elle était mauvaise et que c'était une fille perdue dans son mal-être, mais parce qu'elle avait vécu le même calvaire que moi, je la voyais comme une camarade de mal fortune. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'entoure souvent de petits malfrats, d'idiots, de violents, de drogués ou de tarés qui me mènent à chaque fois à ma perte ? Shizuru est tout ce que j'avais avec ma demi-sœur et ma mère d'adoption, Mai Tokiha, la directrice adjointe de l'orphelinat. Shizuru a toujours été là pour moi, et je n'ai pas su être là pour elle, parce que quoi ? J'avais peur ? Je ne lui faisais pas confiance ? Ou pire, que j'ai cru davantage les dires de Nao… Elle doit penser que je l'ai utilisée, mais je ne ferais jamais ça. La fille avec qui j'ai couché, je ne me souviens même pas d'elle et je venais d'apprendre que des mauvaises nouvelles, je ne sais rien faire d'autre que des conneries dans ces moments là…_

« Pas besoin de le connaître ce Reito, je l'ai vu avec plusieurs filles différentes dans le lycée et dans plus d'un bar et ils ne révisaient pas pour leur examens trimestriels. Il ne pourra t'apporter ce que tu demandes. Il t'utilisera et te jettera comme toutes les autres. Il ne te mérite pas, il ne cherche qu'à courtiser et te mettre à son tableau de chasse. »

« NATSUKI ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme inepties ! Il n'est pas vraiment comme ça… Il est charmeur, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il couche avec toutes. Mais que cherches-tu à la fin, bon sang ? TU reviens pour quoi marquer ton territoire comme un mâle juste avant que l'année scolaire recommence ? Un territoire que tu n'as jamais revendiqué avec ferveur, d'ailleurs. Et tu vas me dire que quoi ? Que tu es jalouse de Reito, c'est ça ? Et tu penses que tu peux m'apporter ce que tu n'as jamais pu ? C'est-à-dire de la stabilité et de la confiance ? Et, tu as bon dos pour parler d'utiliser quelqu'un… »

« NON, ça tu n'as pas le droit, je te l'ai déjà dit maintes et maintes fois, je ne t'ai pas utilisé, je ne ferai jamais ça. Je suis juste une handicapée du sentiment, qui apprend lentement et qui fait que des erreurs comme une pommée de la vie, ça par contre c'est vrai tu peux le dire. Et puis, je te le répète cette fille à la soirée de Nao, c'était la seule, j'étais perdue dans mes problèmes et mon job à mi-temps dans ce restaurant qui en plus me saoulait… J'avais bu pour oublier surement et je ne me souviens même pas de la nuit avec elle. C'était une erreur stupide, je suis très influençable mais je ne traîne plus avec Nao si tu veux savoir. Tu me faisais perdre la tête, je perdais tous mes repères, je n'avais jamais ressenti ça pour quelqu'un et je ne savais pas si je pouvais vraiment te faire confiance… Je ne savais pas comment réagir, j'avais trop de questions dans ma tête et trop de problèmes à régler, ça me tuait. Alors oui, j'ai bu et j'ai fait une connerie. Mais je ne me souviens plus de cette fille et je ne l'ai jamais revu. »

« Yumi Nakani. »

« Quoi ? »

« Cette fille aux cheveux rose avec qui tu as passé la nuit s'appelle Yumi Nakani et elle fait partie des premières années. Reito m'a répété qu'il en avait entendu parler et que cette Yumi avait déjà des vues sur toi. »

« Et bien, cette Yumi ne m'intéresse pas, elle est même jamais revenue me voir. Elle voulait peut-être juste me rajouter à sa liste. Bref, de toute façon ça ne compte pas, cette soirée de Nao était une grosse folie. Tu es la seule femme qui compte pour moi. Et non, je ne suis pas là pour marquer mon territoire, je veux juste te dire qu'aujourd'hui je sais enfin ce qui me détournait d'être bien avec toi, j'avais peur qu'en te faisant entrer dans mon cœur, tu le mettes en pièces, que si je te disais je t'aime, tu finirais par m'abandonner… comme presque tout le monde fait depuis que je suis sur cette terre. Je pensais que m'éloigner de toi m'empêcherait de te voir le faire, oui c'est idiot et oui je suis une lâche… Et pendant ces deux mois, j'ai réglé bien des choses, j'ai enfin quitté mon job, trouvé un emploi beaucoup plus décent et qui me passionne dans un garage automobile et j'ai été rendre visite à des personnes qui me sont chères dont ma mère d'adoption qui… _Elle s'arrêta et sa voix se brisa, puis se reprit,_ enfin j'ai beaucoup cogité et fais le point. Et oui, pour répondre à ta question, je suis jalouse de ce Reito, puisque je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait te plaire de cette manière...»

 _Vraiment ? Tu es jalouse de Reito ? C'est vrai qu'il est mignon, mais tu es bien plus jolie… Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu pourrais l'être à mon égard… Une victoire, tout de même. Non, Shizuru, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Reprends-toi ! Arrête, c'est trop tard maintenant, elle n'a pas le droit de te dire qu'elle est jalouse, c'est trop simple._

« Et bien, je t'ai fait entrer dans mon cœur et tu la mis en pièces, je t'ai dis je t'aime plus d'une fois et je t'ai demandé de te confier, de me parler de toi, de tes problèmes, de tes soucis, ceux qui te tourmentaient et tu m'as abandonnée en t'enfuyant loin de moi sans m'expliquer pourquoi, tu ne me faisais pas assez confiance apparemment... »

« Mais je suis prête à… » Coupa Natsuki en avançant d'un pas dans sa direction, ce qui fit reculer Shizuru.

« Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait. Natsuki, je veux du temps pour moi, et pour moi seule, comme le temps que tu as eu pour toi. Pardonner n'est pas si facile, alors s'il te plait reste loin de moi, je te le demande. Fais-ça pour moi, pour une fois fais ce qui est bon de faire. Laisse-moi partir... » Sa voix se brisa sur ses derniers mots, son regard et son cœur flanchaient en voyant Natsuki si près d'elle.

Natsuki avança d'un pas et lui agrippa le bras désespérément. Le regard fixe sur celui chancelant de Shizuru. Elle se tendit lorsque les doigts de sa camarade encerclèrent doucement son poignet, elle pouvait sentir sa chaleur.

« Lâche-moi, je t'en pris… » Son regard luisant s'humidifia mais aucune larme ne coula, elle ne les laisserait pas tomber ici devant elle.

 _Oh, comme j'aimerais te renvoyer ton « je t'aime » Natsuki, il y a deux mois je t'aurais surement rendu ton « je t'aime », mais aujourd'hui j'ai réfléchi et cogité dans tous les sens, j'en ai parlé à des amis, à ma famille. Et je ne peux pas te dire ces mots même si une partie de moi en meure d'envie, si tu savais comme j'attendais ce moment avec impatience… Malgré ce qu'il en est aujourd'hui, mon cœur bat encore pour toi, cessera-t-il un jour d'ailleurs ? Mais sache que tu l'as brisé et qu'il a besoin de recoller les morceaux et pour cela il ne faut plus que tes yeux, que tes lèvres, que tes mains ou que ton corps s'approche trop près de moi ou que ton parfum enivrant boisé et épicé me rappelle des souvenirs plaisants pendant une certaine période… Et si je ne guérissais jamais ? Devrais-je changer de ville ? J'espère ne pas en avoir besoin, après tout même si je suis originaire de Kyoto, j'aime profondément cette ville._

A contrecœur, Natsuki ne put que la lâcher. Mais sa poitrine se serra, elle voudrait tant lui enlever toute cette peine, celle qu'elle lui avait fait endurer, celle qu'elle ressentait en ce moment même. Shizuru se retourna vers la sortie avant que Natsuki n'émette un seul mot, au fond elle savait que la belle Fujino avait raison. Mais comment laisser partir cette femme pour qui elle avait ressenti un manque, oui un manque. Elle qui n'aimait que très peu de gens, et bien oui elle lui manquait. Et en plus de ça, elle avait envie de se révéler, de tout lui dire, de lui faire confiance et même de lui confier sa vie. Elle voulait enfin construire, mais elle avait échoué lamentablement.

« S'il te plait, ne t'approche plus de moi. Si tu viens me voir, ce ne sera qu'en temps que Fujino présidente du conseil des étudiants, pour des raisons administratives et scolaires uniquement, et n'en profite pas pour inventer des excuses pour me voir. Je te précise que je ne ferais surement plus la surveillance des heures de colle. » Rajouta-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce rapidement et de claquer la porte faisant vibrer le cadre accroché au mur.

.

.

Dans le couloir, Shizuru marchait rapidement et expirait tout l'air qu'elle avait du retenir dans la salle du conseil. Elle se retint de pleurer, mais une larme solitaire traça tout de même son chemin. Elle l'essuya du revers de la main. Non, elle ne se laisserait pas aller, elle ne pleurera plus pour Natsuki et surtout pas au lycée.

 _Tu es la présidente du conseil des étudiants Shizuru Fujino ! Tu es calme, forte et sereine. Natsuki Kuga n'est qu'une élève comme les autres dans cette école. Enlève-toi cette fille de ta tête, il y en a surement plein d'autres qui aimeraient te connaitre davantage. Raaaghh… Arrête de te mentir, tu n'y crois pas toi-même. Natsuki, reste Natsuki… Évite-la, c'est le mieux à faire…_

.

.

Natsuki attendit une minute ou peut-être deux, là ne bougeant pas d'un centimètre, le cœur au bout des lèvres, complètement abasourdie et ces larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à tomber mais cela n'arriva pas. Natsuki n'est pas une fille qui montre ses émotions si facilement. Elle se retint mais envoya son poing violemment contre la table.

 _Mais qu'ai-je fait, Shizuru… A quoi je pensais en venant te voir, le sourire aux lèvres, le cœur moins lourd, l'esprit plus léger après mon séjour dans la région d'Osaka. Je suis arrivée trop tard, tu es trop dense, trop longue à la détente, Natsuki. Tu es juste trop bête, trop conne ! Tu as loupé le coche, elle ne te pardonnera jamais et elle ne voudra plus jamais te voir. Cette manie de ne parler à personne, de ne jamais te confier… Ses parents te détestent surement, alors qu'ils sont des gens de la haute et toi des bas quartiers. Tu dois la laisser partir, elle a fait son choix et tu n'as plus le droit de la faire souffrir et de lui courir après._

 _Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle s'éloigne de moi, c'est la dernière année avant son départ pour l'université. Elle voulait aller à l'université de Fuuka, mais je pense qu'elle choisira l'université de Kyoto. A ce moment précis, je ne la verrai plus jamais, elle ne me parlera plus jamais, elle ne me sourira plus jamais, elle ne m'écrira plus jamais, elle ne me touchera plus jamais._

 _En un an, tellement de choses étaient arrivées. Shizuru est un modèle de bonté et de beauté pour notre lycée. Je dois la laisser partir pour le bien de cette femme formidable, quant à moi, je survivrai encore après ce nouvel échec. Je ne savais pas ce que voulait dire aimer quelqu'un, et maintenant que je l'ai compris, je me retrouve seule, seule avec ma souffrance bien méritée._

 _NON ! NON ! Ce n'est pas trop tard, ça ne peut pas l'être. Natsuki, tu attendais ça depuis tant d'années quelqu'un qui t'aime de cette manière, tu ne peux pas laisser la peur de détourner d'elle. Je dois me battre encore, tout n'est pas perdu… Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux pourpres, ils oscillaient, ses jambes si crémeuses flageolaient, ses lèvres si suaves et ses mains tremblaient à mon toucher. Je dois tout faire pour qu'elle me pardonne et qu'elle ne tombe pas dans les griffes de ce Don Juan de Reito à deux balles… Et si après tous mes efforts, elle me rejette encore et m'ordonne de ne plus jamais l'importuner et bien soit je ferai comme elle le désirera. Je ne l'approcherais plus et la laisserai partir. Mais pourrais-je ne plus prononcer ton prénom que je trouve si beau à ta simple vue. Shizuru… Je t'aime vraiment, laisse-moi te le montrer s'il te plait… Donne-moi encore une chance, s'il te plaît ?_

 _._

 _._

« Shizuru ?! Ça va ? »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« C'est encore cette délinquante de malheur ! Oublie-là, ce n'est qu'un voyou égoïste et sans cœur, elle ne te mérite pas ! »

Shizuru ne prit pas en compte les mots insultants que venait de prononcer son amie d'enfance, Haruka. Elle n'avait jamais aimé Natsuki et ça à la minute où elle avait mis les pieds dans le lycée de Fuuka. Depuis un combat sans fin se jouait entre les deux femmes à qui clouerait le bec en premier à l'autre.

« Je viens justement de mettre les choses au clair avec elle, c'est complètement terminé. »

« Très bien, tu as fait le bon choix. Tu viens, on rentre ensemble ? »

« Où est Yukino ? »

« Elle devait passer à la bibliothèque pour rendre des livres, elle est sûrement déjà en train de m'attendre à la sortie du lycée pour rentrer. Tu n'as pas vu Reito ? Il était dans la salle du conseil avec toi ? »

« Non, je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui au conseil. Je me demande bien ce qu'il peut faire. Enfin, rentrons. J'ai besoin d'un bon bain relaxant et de repos. »

« Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. Si tu veux, on peut sortir demain soir comme après-demain c'est férié ? On peut aller boire un verre au Kyohime coffee bar? »

« Merci d'être là. Et oui, pourquoi pas sortir un peu me changera les idées. »

.

.

Deux personnes discutaient dissimulées derrière des arbres dans le grand parc du lycée. De l'endroit où ils étaient, personne ne pouvait les voir.

« Alors Nao, il parait que Natsuki est revenue à Fuuka ? Et qu'elle a rampé pour ravoir une deuxième chance avec Shizuru et qu'elle a dit non ? »

« Oui, mais par contre elle ne veut plus me parler ou me voir, j'espère juste que cette Shizuru ne retombera pas dans ses bras comme une chienne en chaleur. Elle ne me veut plus comme amie, si elle savait comme je m'en fiche d'avoir son amitié ou pas, elle aussi je la déteste. Natsuki a vécu l'enfer comme moi dans cet orphelinat de malheur, alors pourquoi elle aurait le droit elle d'être heureuse et pas moi ? Je fais deux pierres deux coups, je fais mal à Natsuki la délinquante en rédemption et Shizuru la sainte tant adulée. Elle m'en veut d'avoir pratiquement jeté cette nymphomane de Yumi dans ses bras alors qu'elle était au bord du coma éthylique. Mais bon, elle ne se doute pas que je l'ai fait vraiment exprès pour qu'ensuite tu puisses tout raconter à Shizuru de ce que sa chère Natsuki avait pris plaisir à faire. Maintenant, tu as quartier libre si tu veux te la faire. Tu serais amoureux d'elle je te jure que je ne t'aurais pas fait cette fleur, mais si ton but c'est juste de pouvoir te vanter dans le lycée d'avoir sauté la sainte beauté parfaite et riche héritière Fujino histoire de la faire redescendre de son gros nuage doré, tu as tout mon soutien et plus encore. Fais la souffrir. Mais comment tu arrives à lui faire croire si facilement que tu es un saint, alors que tu couches avec tout ce qui bouge ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je suis juste doué. Elle me sait charmeur et charmant donc elle n'est pas si étonnée que des filles différentes soient pendues à mon cou, la bave aux lèvres voilà tout ou peut-être qu'elle a un faible pour moi, qui sait ? Ça serait encore plus délectable de l'avoir si elle en pinçait un peu pour moi... »

« Tu détestes vraiment les femmes… »

« Tu peux parler, tu n'aimes personnes à par toi-même et tu détestes tout le monde. »

« Pas faux, j'utilise les gens comme toi tu utilises les femmes. »

« On peut dire ça, même si je pense que c'est plus compliqué et plus profond que ça. Ceci-dit, je ne veux pas y penser. Je suis juste étonnée qu'aucune des filles avec qui j'ai couché n'aient pas encore fait courir de bruit à mon sujet. Mais comme je suis aussi très bon manipulateur, il suffit que je leur fasse jurer de ne pas parler de nos ébats secrets si elles veulent que je les prenne et le tour est joué. Bon, je ne choisis pas n'importe qui, ce ne sont que des filles qui veulent seulement un coup comme ça, je n'ai encore jamais couché avec une fille, dans ce lycée en tout cas, qui m'aimait vraiment et qui aurait pu faire voler en éclat mon image si parfaite et me faire démasquer. Je sais que Shizuru a refusé mes avances parce qu'il y avait cette Natsuki sur mon chemin mais je me demande si elle aurait accepté ? Les choses sont différentes maintenant, elle pourra peut-être dire oui par dépit ou par vengeance, dans les deux cas ça me va, surtout si je peux me la faire. Elle a un corps sublime et tellement excitant que la chose emprisonnée dans mon boxer en frétille d'avance rien qu'à la pensée de la faire mienne. C'est le premier nom en haut de ma liste, c'est la cerise sur le gâteau en quelque sorte pour moi. Shizuru Fujino. » Il sourit en pensant à elle.

« Euh, ouais je suis contente pour toi, enfin non je m'en contre-fous complètement. J'ai pas besoin de savoir les noms faisant partie de ta « to fuck list ». Tu sais, on pourrait presque croire que tu l'aimes… enfin avec ta façon bien tordue et machiste, bien sûr. Bref, débrouille-toi avec elle et surtout viens pas me raconter les détails, je ne veux pas savoir les positions qu'elle préfère et la façon dont elle gémit et crie ton nom, pigé ? Utilise-la tant que tu veux, si ça peut la faire chialer encore plus, pour moi ça sera que du bonus. Bon, notre pacte est terminé donc il n'y a plus aucune raison qu'on se revoit. »

« Ça marche pour moi, merci pour tout ma très chère Nao. » Lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Arrête ça avec moi, tu ne me foutras jamais dans ton pieu, pervers de gosse de riches ! Ne rêve pas ! J'aime les vrais bad boys qui ont trimé pour devenir des hommes, toi tu n'es qu'une petite merde qui se la pète juste parce que tu as la tune et la renommée sinon tu pisserais dans ton froc à coup sur, gamin ! »

Il rit de bon cœur aux jolis mots d'argots utilisés par Nao. Il aimait sa fougue et sa hargne car aucune femme ne lui parlait de cette manière généralement, ça changeait. Il la connaissait maintenant, et savait très bien que c'était sa façon de s'exprimer, elle était toujours sur la défensive et ne baissait jamais les armes. Et puis, rien ne pouvait offenser le grand Reito Kanzaki surtout pas une Nao inconnu au bataillon, ne portant qu'un nom anonyme mais déjà présent sur l'étiquette d'un casier judiciaire bien fourni.

« Pense ce que tu veux, je n'aime pas les tarées dominantes de toutes les façons et puis, soit dit-en passant tu n'as pas assez de formes et surtout au niveau de la poitrine, gamine ! »

« Eh oh ! Arrête ça ! »

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas t'offenser. Alors, on est quitte ? »

« On est quitte. Tu as de la répartie, je dois l'avouer. Allez salut ! » Dit-elle avant de se retourner et de quitter le parc, puis le lycée.

Nao est une fille solitaire et qui ne fait confiance qu'à elle même, elle n'a pas d'amis, elle n'a que des contacts et des connaissances seulement par intérêt donc Reito n'est pas un ami pour elle, juste un moyen pour mettre à mal la vie de cette si parfaite Shizuru qui lui faisait mal aux yeux avec son argent, sa vie sans encombre et son sourire d'hypocrite. Elle était une personne jalouse et envieuse mais maladive, et quand une personne ne lui revenait pas elle l'éliminait tout simplement. Au sens figuré, bien sûr… C'est une peste sans cœur, une sorte de maniaque narcissique sans aucun sentiment ayant vécu dans le malheur, les magouilles, avec la drogue et les malfrats qui vont avec. Mais il y avait une autre raison à sa haine contre cette jeune femme faisant se tourner en sa direction tous les regards, Nao avait appris grâce à une de ses connaissances travaillant en tant que détective privée que Shizuru appartenait à la famille possédant l'hôpital de Fuuka, ce même hôpital où la mère de Nao était morte. Cet hôpital où les docteurs n'ont pas voulu lutter contre sa maladie plus longtemps et ont abandonné son cas qu'ils disaient désespéré, soit disant dans une phase beaucoup trop avancée. Ils ont fini par la débrancher sans son avis car elle était beaucoup trop jeune pour donner un avis légal et sensé, et de cette manière l'emportèrent loin des yeux de sa fille à jamais. Il lui restait seulement ses souvenirs et quelques photos vieillies. Nao fut ensuite très rapidement placée dans l'orphelinat de Fuuka pour ses onze ans parce qu'il ne lui restait aucune famille pour la recueillir. C'est dans ce lieu de tourmente qu'elle rencontra Natsuki qu'elle embrigada dans ses escapades délictueuses, la poussant vers le bas depuis toujours plutôt que vers le haut, mais la jeune fille aux yeux émeraude avait coupé tout contact avec elle pour son propre bien, il y a quelques semaines. Nao avait beaucoup trop d'emprise et de mauvaise influence sur elle. Natsuki, elle, voulait avancer dans sa vie et non finir derrière les barreaux, comme Nao un jour futur si elle continuait dans cette voie en compagnie d'hommes peu recommandables, voire dangereux.

.

.

Il était environ 21h00, il faisait déjà nuit. Les lampadaires de style ancien du centre ville s'allumèrent un à un et éclairaient maintenant d'une faible lumière les petites rues piétonnes et les trottoirs bien entretenus de cette petite ville de Fuuka. Shizuru arriva au bar Kyohime en compagnie d'Haruka et de Yukino. C'était une soirée entre filles, elles n'avaient donc pas convié Reito et son assistant à mi-temps plus jeune d'un an, Tate. Elles étaient toutes les trois apprêtées et toutes jolies, elles avaient l'allure de vraies ladies. Mais de loin, Shizuru était celle que l'on remarquait de suite, quoique les beaux cheveux blonds et la forte poitrine d'Haruka pouvait tout autant attirer l'œil, et l'air timide mais fragile de Yukino pouvait également rendre fou. Shizuru avait coiffé ses cheveux en un somptueux chignon où quelques mèches s'échappées, elle avait choisi de mettre une petite robe plissée rouge vintage à col rond, cintrée d'une fine ceinture noire pour mettre en valeur sa taille de guêpe et ses formes harmonieuses, elle portait aux pieds de belles chaussures noires ouvertes à talons hauts. Elle était maquillée, mais juste ce qu'il fallait pour mettre davantage en lumière son regard déjà si envoûtant. L'élégance et la beauté même…

Elles rentrèrent toutes les trois dans le bar et trouvèrent une table ronde vide plutôt bien située. A peine assises, le serveur arriva le sourire aux lèvres et la carte des boissons en main. Il avait l'air un tantinet charmeur. Après un bref regard sur l'ample choix de boissons, elles commandèrent leur breuvage. Le serveur reprit les cartes et repartit avec un clin d'œil pour Shizuru, ce que Haruka et Yukino notèrent.

« Alors Shizuru, comment se passe les surveillances des heures de soutien des premières années ? »

« Bien, je dois dire ça me change des heures de colle où je devais constamment élever la voix ou jeter des regards noirs. Ils sont très calmes. Et toi ? Tu ne t'emportes pas trop j'espère car c'est exactement le comportement qu'il faut éviter… Mais je pense que Yukino t'accompagne ? »

« Oui, Yukino me permet de me calmer sinon je les écorcherais tous vifs, ces délinquants et ces idiots. »

« Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'elle… »

Shizuru n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Haruka la devança.

« Non, je ne l'ai pas vu en heures de colle mais la semaine n'est pas terminée, il parait qu'elle n'est pas venue en cours aujourd'hui donc si elle n'a pas d'excuse valable, elle aura droit à son lot d'heures de colle comme les autres et je lui annoncerai moi-même. Il faut qu'elle prenne enfin conscience que ses actes ont des répercutions et elle doit prendre ses responsabilités, elle ne peut pas agir comme un singe toute sa vie. Je me ferai un plaisir de lui rabaisser son caquet. Et puis d'abord, je croyais que tu ne voulais plus parler d'elle et avancer. Il te faut une personne stable et aimante, pas une rustre doublé d'une handicapée des sentiments comme elle. Tu l'as rejetée et elle va vite t'oublier, alors s'il te plaît pour ton bien fait de même. »

« Haruka, ne soit pas si dure avec elle, l'amour ne se contrôle pas et ne se gère pas comme un conseil des étudiants. _Puis, plongeant son regard dans celui peinée de Shizuru._ Mais elle a raison sur le fait que Natsuki n'est pas assez stable et beaucoup trop irresponsable pour toi, votre couple battait de l'aile et plus d'une fois. Elle te rendait triste, reconnais-le, même si je me doute que vous avez eu de très bons moments toutes les deux. Mais c'est en ce raccrochant à ces souvenirs plaisants que tu ne pourras pas tourner la page. »

« Je sais tout ça, Yukino. C'est juste qu'il me faudra du temps, beaucoup de temps, je me bas entre mon cœur et ma raison, jour et nuit. Je me rends compte qu'elle a une forte emprise sur moi, que j'étais complètement accro à elle, et je le suis encore. Je ne pensais pas cela possible. La fille Fujino mise à genoux, le cœur à vif si facilement par une fille qui ne mérite pas mon amour. Je suis contente de ne pas l'avoir recroisée depuis notre altercation tumultueuse. J'ai peur de ne pouvoir me retenir si elle m'approche, me touche ou me prend dans ses bras. La vérité, c'est qu'elle me manque… »

« Tu auras besoin de temps et d'aide, nous serons là pour toi si tu as besoin de soutien, de te changer les idées ou tout simplement de te confisquer. » Ajouta Haruka.

« C'est confier, Haruka. » Corrigea la jeune fille à lunettes.

« C'est pareil, Yukino. Enfin, bref tu m'as comprise. »

« Merci les filles, vous êtes très chère à mon cœur. Merci d'être là pour moi. »

« C'est normal, on est amie. » Lui répondit Haruka et Yukino.

Le serveur revint avec leurs boissons et envoya un compliment tout particulier à Shizuru avant de retourner travailler. Elle fut flattée mais pour le pauvre jeune homme c'était peine perdue d'avance.

« Regarde ce jeune homme charmant te fait de la drague, on dirait. Tu ne le trouves pas mignon ? » Lui fit Haruka.

« Haruka… Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas prête pour être de nouveau en couple, surtout que Nat… enfin elle occupe encore mes pensées. Mon cœur n'est pas prêt et puis, ce n'est pas mon style. »

« Oui, ton style c'est plus les filles inaccessibles et délinquantes… »

« Haruka ! » Coupa Yukino.

« Laisse Yukino, elle n'a pas tout à fait tord. C'est vrai que j'ai un faible pour les filles inaccessibles, on dirait. »

« Pourquoi tu n'essaierais pas avec Reito ? »

« Haruka ! » Coupa de nouveau Yukino.

« Mais quoi, je demande c'est tout. » Reprit Haruka.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon instinct me dit que je le regretterais si je sortais avec lui… Nous sommes à la fois si semblables et si différents. »

« Ton instinct ne t'a pas prévenue pour la reine des glaces donc tu ne devrais pas trop l'écouter. »

« C'est différent, je me demande s'il ne joue pas un rôle dans cette école alors qu'il est un tout autre homme. » Révéla Shizuru.

« Ah bon et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Tu as vu ou entendu des choses suspicieuses à son sujet ? » Demanda Yukino intéressée.

« Non, enfin c'est Natsuki qui m'a prévenue… »

« Ne l'écoute pas, elle dit ça pour que tu restes accro à elle. » Lui fit Haruka.

« Tu n'en sais rien, Haruka. Je… J-j'ai entendu quelque chose une fois par une élève de notre classe. »

« Oui ? On attend la suite là, tu en as trop dit ou pas assez. » Supplia Haruka.

« Que sais-tu ? » Ajouta Shizuru devenue curieuse également.

« Et bien, Hikari Minota… » Elle vit les regards de Shizuru et Haruka se froncer, ce nom leur était inconnue à toutes les deux apparemment.

« Bref, cette camarade a un jour dit qu'elle avait une amie faisant partie d'un autre lycée qui avait elle-même une amie légèrement obsédée et portée sur « la chose » qui avait couché avec un homme qui ressemblait énormément à ce Reito Kanzaki. Elle l'aurait reconnu sur une photo de nous posant pour le conseil des étudiants l'année dernière. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai mais elle n'en a jamais reparlé ensuite… » Raconta Yukino.

« Mouais, je n'y crois pas trop. Ce cher Reito serait en fait un salaud de première ? On l'aurait remarqué depuis le temps, non ? Et puis, l'avis de l'amie nymphomane de l'amie d'une de nos camarades de classe qu'on ne connait pas, franchement ? Arrête Yukino, toi-même tu n'y crois pas. » Fit Haruka.

« Ça pourrait correspondre à ce que Natsuki m'a confié l'autre jour… »

« Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ? Vous délirez les filles. Et puis, toi arrête de croire ce que raconte la reine des glaces, après tout ce qu'elle t'a fait je ne comprends pas que tu puisses encore lui accorder du crédit ? »

« Elle n'a pas tout à fait tord, Shizuru. Mais je lui accorde tout de même le bénéfice du doute… » Parla Yukino.

« Mais… Est-ce que… Oui, vous avez raison les filles. Ça ne peut être que des mensonges. » Finit par dire Shizuru tout en finissant son verre muni d'une petite ombrelle et d'une tranche de citron.

.

.

Après une heure plaisante passée dans ce bar à parler sans retenue, elles décidèrent de partir. Le temps filait et il se faisait tard. Shizuru offrit à ses amies de payer la note, malgré quelques réticences au début, les filles finirent par capituler. Elle alla au comptoir pour payer l'addition auprès du serveur qui avait l'air de bien se rincer l'œil, lorsque son regard écarlate tomba sur une jeune femme au corps athlétique et aux cheveux sombres tout au bout du comptoir sur lequel elle était accoudée. Elle se crispa de suite.

 _Non, pas toi Natsuki… Pas ici… Pas maintenant…_

La jeune femme prenant toute son attention se retourna tout en disant bonjour à un homme brun plus âgé.

 _Ouf ! Ce n'est pas elle… Mon dieu, j'ai l'impression de la voir partout. C'est insoutenable… Pourrais-je ne plus supporter d'admirer ton joli visage, passer ma main dans ta chevelure si douce et tes lèvres si… Shizuru, ton cas est irrécupérable. Natsuki, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai ce sentiment que tu me suis peu importe où je vais. Peut-être est-ce parce que ton image est gravée dans mon esprit et qu'elle ne me quitte jamais. Puis-je ne plus t'aimer et tout oublier ? Existe-t-il une potion anti-amour ?_

« Table 8, ça fera 2 500 Yen s'il vous plait. Euh, mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ? »

« O-oui, veuillez m'excuser j'étais partie dans mes pensées. Voici pour les boissons et le service. Gardez la monnaie. »

« Merci, jolie demoiselle. J'espère vous revoir très bientôt. » Ajouta le serveur avec un grand sourire, tout en remettant une de ses mèches brunes tombant devant ses yeux, lui cachant la belle vue surement.

 _Ah si tu étais Natsuki, mon cher… Mon sourire n'aurait pas été faux et je ne porterais pas ce masque de courtoisie hypocrite. Elle était la seule à me rendre si vulnérable, si embrasée, si complète, si moi… Shizuru, oublie-là ! C'est un ordre ! Un ordre que je n'arriverai malheureusement pas à tenir…_


	2. Partie 2

**Voici la suite, un peu plus longue cette fois. Les deux prochaines parties seront plus courtes. Ah oui, je précise qu'il risque d'y avoir des erreurs d'orthographes ici et là malgré les relectures, j'essaie d'améliorer ça.**

 **N'oubliez pas les reviews, j'ai besoin de connaitre votre avis, vos conseils, vos ressentis sur un personnage…**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Tu pourrais arrêter de faire la tête, Takeda. S'il te plait. Je me suis déjà excusée une centaine de fois, je t'ai dit que j'avais des choses à régler cet été. Je t'avais prévenu. Ne t'inquiète pas, l'année prochaine je viendrai à ton tournoi national de Kendo, c'est promis. » Fit Natsuki tout en prenant des choses dans son casier.

« Ouais, bah tu as intérêt parce qu'il manquait que toi, je te ferai dire. »

« Par contre faudra que tu gagnes aussi l'année prochaine. »

Un sourire apparut sur le visage du jeune homme comme un challenge à relever.

« Alors là, c'est sur y'a pas de doute. J'écraserai mes concurrents encore une fois et j'aurai le prochain trophée. »

« Tu ne commencerais pas à prendre la grosse tête, monsieur le grand champion ? »

« Eh… Ah bon, mais non… Qu'est-ce… »

« Panique pas, je plaisante. » Natsuki le rassura en souriant.

« Ca fait plaisir de te voir sourire, ça fait quelques jours que tu broyais du noir. »

« Désolée, j'arrive pas à faire mieux. Euh, je te vois venir, toi. Attends, je ne veux pas parler d'elle, je m'en veux déjà assez toute seule. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une énième leçon. »

« Ne le prends pas comme ça, tu sais bien que je veux juste t'aider. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, mais tu es comme moi. Tu es solitaire et tu n'arrives pas à faire confiance aux autres. Tu aimes avoir le contrôle sur les choses… Sauf qu'en faisant ça tu empêches beaucoup de choses d'arriver… Tu devrais te laisser aller un peu, tu es toujours sur la défensive. On ne va pas toujours t'attaquer mademoiselle Natsuki la parano. »

« Depuis quand tu fais ton psy ? » Lui dit-elle en boudant sachant qu'il n'avait pas tord.

« Je te connais un peu, c'est tout. Je vois bien que tu t'en veux. Je sais aussi que tu l'aimes vraiment mais maintenant que tu es en train de la perdre, tu perds pieds et tu paniques. Tu te rends compte que tu avais de la chance de l'avoir dans ta vie, mais elle ne veut plus te voir aujourd'hui. Tu devrais l'écouter pour le moment et faire ce qu'elle désire pour une fois. »

« Mais je ne veux pas laisser tomber, tu comprends ? Si je fais ça elle croira que je me bas même pas pour elle et que je la laisse partir sans broncher. »

« Oui, mais on sait tout les deux que ce n'est pas le cas. Laisse-lui juste un peu de temps et fais les choses bien. Sors-lui le grand jeu, bon j'ai essayé avec toi ça n'a pas marché mais elle, elle t'aime donc ça pourra que marcher. »

« Ouais bah ça on ne le sait pas. Takeda… Oh mon dieu, elle est là avec toute la clique du conseil des étudiants. Dépêche-toi de prendre tes affaires dans ton casier, si je croise son regard je vais soit me sentir mal ou soit je vais aller m'excuser encore une fois et lui dire de revenir. »

.

.

« Shizuru, ne panique pas mais Natsuki est là. » S'écria Haruka.

« Fais comme si de rien était, l'indifférence dans ces moments c'est ce qui fait le plus mal. » Lui confia Reito dans l'oreille.

Apparemment ce détail et cette proximité ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Natsuki qui fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne suis pas comme ça Reito… et je… »

 _Non, elle m'a vue. Mon dieu, ses yeux qu'est-ce que je les aime… Elle m'attire comme un aimant, j'ai envie de l'approcher, de la toucher. Non, retiens-toi. N'oublie pas ce qu'elle t'a fait._

 _Ah, Shizuru ne me jette pas ce regard là, si doux et si dur à la fois. C'est une torture. Oh et toi le Gentleman de service ne la touche pas ou je t'éclate à coup de barre de fer. Retiens-toi ! Souffle, ça va passer…_

Les membres du conseil des étudiants passèrent devant Natsuki et Takeda qui n'avaient toujours pas bougé. La reine des glaces ne quitta pas des yeux la présidente du conseil une seule seconde. Shizuru quant à elle finit par couper le contact mais ses yeux se voilèrent d'une peine visible. Le cœur de Natsuki se serra sachant qu'elle en était l'origine. Elle voulait la retenir, effacer cette peine, la prendre dans ses bras et la rassurer en lui disant que plus jamais elle ne la quitterait. Mais elle ne fit rien, elle resta là, plantée devant les centaines de casiers, les mains crispées sur sa veste, le cœur lourd.

Reito qui s'était un peu distancé du groupe, mais qui suivait tout de même, ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter une phrase au passage.

« Merci d'enfin t'éloigner d'elle, ne t'inquiète pas je saurai prendre soin d'elle. » Fit Reito en lui offrant un clin d'œil.

« C'est ça essaie pour voir. » Cracha-t-elle.

Reito se mit à rire et continua son chemin sans répondre à la phrase hargneuse de Natsuki.

« Quel con ce mec ! » Fit Natsuki à Takeda.

« Je crois que tu devras te battre non seulement pour son cœur mais aussi pour l'éloigner de ce type qui sait charmer toutes les filles sur cette terre. Mais bon, il n'a pas réussi à séduire Fujino-senpai jusqu'ici donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je pense. »

« Et si elle décidait de sortir avec lui pour se venger et me faire mal ou pire si elle tombait amoureuse de lui et qu'elle m'oubliait ? Et si… »

« Natsuki, calme-toi. J'ai vu comment Fujino-senpai te regardait, elle t'aime sincèrement et elle t'aime encore. Elle essaie d'avancer car elle ne veut plus avoir mal, je peux la comprendre. Elle se protège. Tout n'est pas perdu, tu devras la convaincre que tu l'aimes vraiment. »

« Mais je ne sais pas par où commencer… »

« Pour l'instant ne t'approche pas trop d'elle, montre-lui que tu es près d'elle même si ce n'est que par la vue mais si tu croises son regard soutiens-le. Tu as des yeux qui parle beaucoup mais elle encore plus, sers t'en. Ensuite, trouve un moyen de te confier entièrement à elle sans qu'elle ne veuille déguerpir comme un lapin, essaie de la séduire et de changer l'avis que ses parents ont de toi. »

« Donc en fait, tu es champion de Kendo, psy et conseiller en relation amoureuse ? Tu pourrais te faire de la tune, tu sais. »

« Natsuki, je suis sérieux là. »

« Je sais et je prends tes conseils au sérieux, je pense que je vais les suivre d'ailleurs. Heureusement que tu es là, merci. Dans tes conseils, tu as juste oublié qu'il fallait que je détruise ce Reito pour qu'il ne s'approche plus d'elle. »

« Ah, Natsuki… » Souffla Takeda, les doigts sur l'arrête de son nez.

.

.

Ces deux mois de vacances que Natsuki avait passé dans la région d'Osaka, à Sakai et Osaka même, lui avaient permis de remettre les pendules à l'heure, de découvrir un peu de sa vie. Beaucoup d'événements étaient apparus si soudainement. Pendant cette courte période loin de Shizuru, elle a eut comme un déclic, celui dont elle avait besoin depuis si longtemps, celui de se remettre en question et d'enfin faire les choses bien. Elle voulait revenir de ces vacances en étant une autre personne, une personne prête à devenir une fille bien, accepter de tout faire pour les rares personnes tellement chères à son cœur.

L'un des événements marquant cette période de remise en question fut la découverte un bon matin dans son courrier d'une lettre à son nom de la part d'une personne s'appelant Alyssa Kruger. Elle put reconnaître sans la moindre hésitation le nom de famille de son père l'ayant abandonné bien avant que sa mère ne meure. Un nom qu'elle haïssait profondément et plus encore. Une boule était montée dans sa gorge pour y rester, ainsi qu'une colère vieille de quelques années. Elle l'ouvrit un peu hésitante. Cette lettre lui annonçait en plusieurs pages une nouvelle qui fut un choc pour elle, malgré qu'elle aurait pu se douter que cela pouvait arriver.

Elle avait une demi-sœur plus jeune de deux ans : son nom est Alyssa Kruger, et celle-ci aimerait la rencontrer et la connaître. A travers ses mots, Alyssa lui expliquait comment elle en était venue à la connaissance de son existence. Elle avait un jour entendu par inadvertance une conversation téléphonique que son père avait avec quelqu'un, surement avec Natsuki… Elle avait appris que son père avait une fille cachée qu'il ne voulait pas reconnaître, à qui il ne voulait plus parler, qu'il ne voulait plus jamais revoir et que celle-ci devait rester loin de sa famille actuelle pour ne pas ternir son image à cause d'une bâtarde des bas quartiers. Oui, Natsuki se souvenait très bien de cette conversation téléphonique monstrueuse qu'elle avait eut avec « le donneur de sperme », comme elle préférait l'appeler car l'appeler « papa » serait lui donner beaucoup trop de considération, c'était il y a deux ans, peut-être un peu plus. Alyssa avait donc mis pas mal de temps avant de trouver Natsuki et de lui écrire.

 **(Flash-back)**

 **Natsuki put lire d'une écriture toute en rondeur et finesse :**

 ** _Malgré la haine que mon père montre à ton égard, j'étais tellement heureuse d'apprendre que j'avais une grande sœur quelque part. Ma mère Yuko Kruger ayant eut des problèmes pour me mettre au monde, ne peut désormais pas avoir d'autres enfants. Je pensais donc que je ne connaîtrai jamais cette joie d'avoir un frère ou une sœur… J'en fus très peinée, mais maintenant tout est différent. Je veux vraiment te connaître, mon père n'a pas à savoir que l'on se voit. Cela restera un secret entre nous car même ma mère ne sait pas que tu existes. Moi-même et ma mère savons que mon père a eut des maîtresses pour assouvir des besoins que je ne comprends pas encore et qu'il ne le fait plus désormais. Je pense qu'il croit que nous ne connaissons pas le secret de ses maîtresses… Mais, ma mère ayant juré de l'accepter et de l'aimer malgré ses défauts devant dieu il y a plus de dix-huit ans, elle passait outre et fermait les yeux mais je sais qu'elle l'aurait quitté si elle avait appris l'affront de lui avoir fait un enfant dans le dos sachant les problèmes de fécondité de ma mère. Je pense que mon père s'en veut de l'avoir trompé, et qu'il ne voulait pas d'autres enfants que ceux que ma mère avait mis au monde, c'est surement la raison pour laquelle il t'a lâchement abandonné. Je suis désolée que mon père t'ait fait du mal, tu sais je l'aime tellement et en même temps je lui en veux tellement d'avoir laissé derrière son enfant… Ma demi-sœur, non, ma sœur, une partie de moi… Je ne suis pas comme mon père, je veux sincèrement te connaître. S'il te plait, crois-moi… Donne-moi cette chance de savoir qui tu es, veux-tu ? Réponds-moi par message à ce numéro pour ne pas que mon père l'apprenne._**

 **Il y avait en effet un numéro de téléphone écrit sur la dernière page en rouge. Ses mains tremblaient en tenant si fort ces pages manuscrites, elle venait de comprendre bien des choses qu'elle ne savait pas et que sa mère n'avait pas eu le temps de lui expliquer.**

 **(Fin Flashback)**

Natsuki fut si surprise, si heureuse et en même temps si en colère et si perdue, elle pensait que son père avait laissé sa mère et refait sa vie avec une autre femme, elle le savait puisque sa mère lui avait dit, mais elle ne pensait pas que son père était en fait un homme marié infidèle qui les avait abandonnées toutes les deux car il tenait à sa femme qu'il ne voulait pas perdre et qu'il n'aimait surement pas ma mère qui n'était surement qu'une maîtresse parmi tant d'autres, une simple domestique sans renommée et donc sans intérêt. Saeko et Natsuki n'étaient pour le richissime Kruger que de simples erreurs de parcours, à effacer rapidement.

Par contre, elle aurait pu se douter qu'elle apprendrait un jour l'éventuelle existence d'une sœur ou d'un frère, mais elle n'en faisait pas de cas, elle ne voulait pas y penser car en vérité elle n'avait jamais vraiment connu son père alors pourquoi connaître ses autres progénitures ? Mais il y a une partie d'elle qui avait envie de connaître cette Alyssa et une autre partie qui craignait de le regretter. De toute façon, elle devait se rendre à Osaka car l'ancienne directrice adjointe de l'orphelinat de Fuuka y vivait désormais près de sa famille avec sa fille Mikoto. Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment à Osaka mais c'est dans une ville assez proche, Sakai. Avec sa moto, elle n'aurait pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour faire le chemin surtout à la vitesse imprudente à laquelle elle pétarade sur les routes. Elle pouvait peut-être faire un détour pour découvrir sa demi-sœur ? Oui, elle irait, une partie d'elle était curieuse… Et elle en avait marre d'avoir peur, aujourd'hui elle agirait enfin.

Cependant, elle alla voir tout d'abord Mai, cette femme l'ayant épaulée dans les durs moments de son adolescence mouvementée à l'orphelinat de Fuuka. Elle était comme une mère de substitution ou bien une grande sœur sur qui compter, mais elle venait d'apprendre que celle-ci avait un cancer plutôt grave qui était désormais en face de rémission, il y avait moins de 30% de chance pour qu'il revienne plus virulent. Elle avait besoin de la voir, de lui parler, elle avait été très inquiète quand Mikoto lui avait avoué que sa mère avait un cancer depuis plusieurs mois mais que Mai ne voulait pas lui dire pour l'instant car elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter comme le docteur avait annoncé qu'il était opérable et curable, mais maintenant que Mai savait qu'elle était sur la voie du rétablissement, Mikoto lui avait annoncé avec son accord. Natsuki fut soulager d'entendre que le cancer avait été stoppé, c'est pourquoi elle voulait lui rendre visite.

 _Mai Tokiha est comme une véritable mère pour moi, m'aidant, me supportant, me grondant et m'aimant, tout ça sans jamais penser comme tout le monde que j'étais une cause perdue. Elle croyait en moi et m'avait à de nombreuses fois défendue malgré mes bêtises et mon comportement dur avec mes différentes maisons d'accueil que je ne supportais pas. Je n'ai fait que passer de maisons en maisons, de mains en mains, j'étais encore mieux à l'orphelinat, même si ce n'était pas toujours facile et que j'en ai souvent pris plein la gueule, au moins j'ai appris à devenir plus forte, à ne pas me laisser faire et j'avais mon cocon et mes repères, enfin j'avais surtout Mikoto et Mai, c'était ce qui importait._

Elle avait décidé de séjourner pendant quelques semaines à Sakai, de ce fait elle avait pu voir sa demi-sœur à plusieurs reprises et avait également pu passer énormément de temps avec Mai et Mikoto. Mai avait quitté l'hôpital et était retournée dans sa demeure, Mikoto l'aidant beaucoup à son bon rétablissement. Natsuki revit littéralement en recevant autant de bonheur, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'était pas venue voir plus souvent sa mère d'adoption. Elle le regrettait, c'est pourquoi elle resta plus longtemps rien que pour discuter, rire et profiter d'être avec Mai et sa fille.

Et puis, elle avait donc vu sa demi-sœur à Osaka. Alyssa avait quatorze ans, elle n'avait pas les yeux verts comme elle mais les yeux marrons de sa mère et n'avait pas les cheveux sombres mais blonds, elles ne se ressemblaient pas du tout, chacune ayant pris du côté maternel. Mais elle avait le même tient pâle et cette même énergie à revendre, peut-être des caractéristiques propres à leur paternel. Alyssa était une jeune fille souriante et très intelligente. Natsuki avait découvert une fille super, elle voulait la connaitre d'avantage.

Voir sa jeune demi-sœur lui donna envie d'être un modèle, d'être quelqu'un de bien pour elle et revoir Mai et Mikoto, lui rappela qu'elle avait eut beaucoup de chance de les rencontrer dans sa jeunesse, qu'elle devait vivre avec un peu plus de considération et par conséquent agir un peu mieux dans sa vie, prendre les choses en main car les personnes qu'elle aimait pouvaient très bien disparaître et partir à jamais en un instant, loin d'elle. Elle voulait apprendre à mieux accepter ses émotions et les vivre davantage plutôt que de les rejeter et d'en avoir peur. Elle devait accepter les sentiments : aimer n'était pas toujours une malédiction, aimer ne voulait pas toujours dire être abandonné ou rejeté. Elle repensa aussi à Shizuru pendant cette période d'exil qui elle était à Fuuka, aux méchancetés qu'elle lui avait faites, lui disant oui, puis non, l'acceptant puis la repoussant, couchant ivre morte avec une jeune inconnue et enfin, fuyant de la ville comme ça alors qu'elle avait la chance de connaitre une femme à la fois jolie, aimante, douce, rassurante, intelligente, drôle et taquine, sachant se défendre, une femme ayant des valeurs, une femme vraiment digne de confiance…

 _Une femme que je ne mérite pas avec qui j'ai merdé encore et encore. Elle est beaucoup trop bien pour moi… Peut-être que c'est ça le problème, je ne la mérite pas, je ne suis pas d'une famille riche et je n'ai rien à lui offrir à part mon caractère bien trempé de merde. Mais ces choses qu'elle me fait ressentir, tellement de choses inconnues… Elle me rend anxieuse, autant qu'elle m'attire, mais si j'avais pris le temps de comprendre mes émotions et mon trouble, j'aurais su plus tôt que je l'aimais vraiment et je n'aurais pas fait ces foutues conneries… Natsuki, tu ne vois les choses que toujours trop tard…_

Lorsqu'elle revint de ce voyage, elle été changée. Elle était prête à s'excuser auprès de Shizuru et la conquérir comme il se doit en la considérant enfin à sa juste valeur et non avec son égoïsme. Natsuki profita de ce moment de lucidité pour quitter son emploi de serveuse dans le bar miteux « Okafé » dont le patron était un gros pervers misogyne, pour celui dans le garage automobile « Fix'Oto » car la mécanique, les motos, les moteurs, la vitesse tout ça la passionnait énormément.

Mais juste avant que la rentrée des classes ne commence, elle avait décidé d'aller voir Nao, car elle voulait aussi se débarrasser de ses mauvaises influences et aussi faire un trait sur le passé, surtout concernant ses connaissances peu recommandables.

 **(Flash-back)**

 **« Hello, toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On avait pas prévu de se voir, n'est-ce pas ? » s'écria surprise Nao.**

 **« Non, en effet et d'ailleurs je suis là pour te dire que je veux couper les ponts. Je n'aime pas l'influence que tu as sur moi… Ce n'est pas parce qu'on était dans le même orphelinat que je dois être « ton amie ». Donc ne viens plus me voir, je ne veux plus que tu tournes autour de moi ou de Takeda. Ah oui et ne dis plus jamais de méchancetés sur Shizuru, je ne le supporte plus. JE ne te supporte plus et ne m'appelle pas quand tu es dans la merde à cause des gars douteux avec qui tu traînes, chacun sa vie ! Démerde-toi !»**

 **« Comme tu voudras, le petit chienchien ! Je peux largement vivre sans toi, moi je peux vivre sans personne. Tiens, en parlant de Takeda, ton petit copain chéri est toujours en train de te cirer les pompes et de te vouer un culte ou ça a changé ? Oh et ta catin, toujours aussi accro ? A-t-elle refait son papier peint à ton effigie ? Ah bah non, peut-être que maintenant les choses vont changer pour toi... Elle ne voudra surement plus être ballottée de droite à gauche sans rechigner, elle a l'air d'avoir pris de l'assurance la sainte ni-touche 18 carats… Fais gaffe, je pense qu'après avoir couché avec cette greluche à ma soirée, elle ne te le pardonnera pas, madame je disparais sans laisser d'adresse après avoir fait une méchante bêtise de grosse perverse ! »**

 **« Ferme-là ! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! J'assumerai mes actes et j'essayerai d'arranger les choses si elles le peuvent. Shizuru fera sont choix… Bref, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps à te répondre puisque je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre. Laisse-moi en paix. Adieu… »**

 **« Adieu, bakayaro… »**

 **(Fin du flashback)**

.

.

 **Trois Semaines après la rentrée des classes**

Natsuki était plus assidue en cours, elle évitait d'arriver en trombe avec sa moto faisant vibrer le pavé de l'école tous les matins. Elle n'était pas encore tout à fait à l'heure mais c'était déjà beaucoup pour elle. Etant plus souvent en cours, elle avait augmenté légèrement sa moyenne. Ne plus voir Nao ou les voyous du coin l'aidait c'est certain. Malgré les demandes de Shizuru de rester loin d'elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver des moyens pour l'approcher. De plus, elle la connaissait et savait donc les endroits où elle aimait être. Haruka était plus sur les nerfs car elle aimait bien utiliser son stress et sa colère contre cette délinquante mais si maintenant elle était plus sage, elle ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à Nao qui bien sûr avait encore loupé plusieurs cours aujourd'hui et n'avait pas rendu son devoir à temps.

Lorsqu'elle mangeait à la cantine avec Takeda, Natsuki était toujours assisse à une table pas très loin de celle où mangeaient les membres du conseil des étudiants. Elle essayait dès que Shizuru croisait son regard de la fixer.

« Natsuki arrête de faire ça ! Quand j'ai dit de jouer du regard ce n'est pas de cette manière, elle va finir par en avoir marre. On dirait une tarée obsédée, je te jure. Tu as vu comment le fan club Fujino te regarde, je crois qu'ils vont te tuer, il y en même une qui est toute rouge. Ces groupies sont tellement débiles. Ca en est risible. »

« Ouais, bah qu'elles viennent me dire quelque chose ! Je me battrai contre elles toutes sans hésitation. Si je dois leur faire comprendre qu'elles laissent Shizuru par la force et qu'elles n'ont aucune chance, je le ferai ! »

« Tu es vraiment irrécupérable, tu sais. Arrête de toujours vouloir en venir aux mains, essaie d'être plus pacifique, les mots font parfois plus mal que les coups. »

« Je sais mais ce n'est pas ma manière de faire, j'y peux rien. »

.

.

Les semaines passèrent et défilèrent, le regard de Shizuru s'était apaisé avec le temps.

 _Commençait-elle doucement à me pardonner et redevenir la Shizuru que je connais si bien ? Finira-t-elle par me laisser une chance de la reconquérir ? Ou avait-elle tourné la page ? Avait-elle quelqu'un d'autre ? Mais non, voyons elle ne m'a pas déjà oublié, c'est trop tôt… Hein, c'est trop tôt, n'est-ce pas ?_

Un jour que Shizuru prenait des livres dans son casier à l'interclasse, se dépêchant celle-ci en fit tomber un. Elle poussa un soupir à la suite de sa maladresse. Alors qu'elle allait se pencher gracieusement pour le récupérer, quelqu'un le ramassa à sa place et lui tendit gentiment. C'était Natsuki qui l'aida tout en lui souriant chaleureusement, des rougeurs sur ses joues en prime.

« Tiens. »

« Merci. »

Shizuru lui rendit son sourire mais timidement, sans trop la fixer dans les yeux longtemps.

 _Natsuki, tes rougeurs m'ont tellement manqué… Oh non, il vaut mieux que j'évite son regard, c'est plus prudent._

 _Shizuru, es-tu troublée d'être si proche de moi ? Je ne ressens pas de colère émanant de toi… Est-ce que…_

Natsuki crut que c'était une invitation à aller vers elle, elle interprétait le moindre signe en sa faveur. Elle lui remit une mèche châtain qui lui tombait devant ses yeux pourpres et laissa au passage sa main contre la joue de celle-ci, l'épousant parfaitement. Natsuki était si proche d'elle, à une trentaine de centimètres, elles pouvaient sentir leurs parfums respectifs sans problème. Shizuru posa délicatement sa main contre celle de Natsuki et baissa les yeux avant de répondre simplement, sans aucune haine, de manière douce.

« S'il te plait, Natsuki… Laisse-moi encore un peu plus de temps… »

Et elle disparut la laissant là avec son parfum aux senteurs de différents thés tout autour d'elle, avec le souvenir de son sourire timide mais sincère, de sa peau si douce et de la chaleur de sa main si apaisante et rassurante. Mais dans son regard, il y avait à nouveau de la chaleur. Natsuki le vit dans ses yeux quand elle se retourna une seconde avant de partir du couloir, il y avait une étincelle qui était de nouveau là…

Natsuki fut à nouveau peinée du rejet de la présidente du conseil des étudiants mais elle savait maintenant qu'elle ne devait pas lâcher, elle devait persévérer et ne pas abandonner sa chance d'être pour de bon avec cette femme, puisqu'elle en avait une, elle l'a ressenti à l'instant.

Nao n'était pas loin de là et avait tout vu de cette petite entrevue. Elle n'en manqua pas une miette et elle fut plus qu'heureuse de voir que les choses n'allaient pas mieux entre les deux anciens tourtereaux. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres de voir le rejet de Shizuru et la peine dans les yeux respectifs des deux femmes. Elle s'éclipsa plus que satisfaite, Shizuru souffrait encore et Natsuki ramait pour essayer de retrouver l'amour bafoué qu'elle avait avec l'héritière Fujino.

 _Continue à ramer Nat. Et toi Shizuru, j'espère que tu pleures chez toi, sale privilégiée ! Je vais passer une bonne journée avec ça et j'ai rien eu à faire, enfin j'ai peut-être aidé à ce que ça se passe comme ça entre elles... Ha-ha-aha… Mais bon, si je peux encore en retirer autant de bonheur sans lever le petit doigt, quel bonheur ! Ah, se venger, y'a rien de mieux !_

Takeda, lui aussi, avait tout vu, il aimait profondément Natsuki et ne voulait que son bonheur. Il se rapprocha de Natsuki et lui dit :

« T'inquiète dont pas, tu vas finir par y arriver. Ce n'est pas une fille facile à avoir et apparemment elle veut que tu lui coures un peu après. Elle veut être sûre que tu l'aimes… »

« Mais je l'aime et je lui montrerai… Bon, je vais dans la classe… » Elle rougit furieusement aux mots qui sortirent limpidement de sa bouche avant de partir d'un pas rapide.

« Oi ! Attends-moi, Natsuki ! » S'écria le jeune homme tentant de suivre le rythme soutenu de son amie aux cheveux sombres.

Il finit par la rattraper, mais alors qu'il allait lui demander d'arrêter de courir dans les couloirs, malgré que la véritable raison soit tout simplement qu'il n'arrivait jamais à la suivre étant très douée en athlétisme, ce qui faisait souvent rire les étudiants de le voir courir après une fille dans le lycée.

.

.

 **Quelques Jours Plus Tard**

Natsuki, quelque peu éreintée et le pas lourd, allait quitter les couloirs du lycée, après avoir été à un cours de rattrapage qui fut très long et ennuyeux, lorsqu'elle fut arrêtée dans son élan par le professeur Midori. Celle-ci lui ordonna d'aller remettre des formulaires d'adhésion et de changements de clubs urgemment au conseil car elle était pressée et qu'elle ne pouvait donc y aller.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as juste à les déposer sur le bureau de la présidente, à cette heure-ci il n'y a plus personne du conseil sachant qu'il y a la réunion… »

Malgré les nombreux efforts et longs soupirs de Natsuki pour se débarrasser de cette tâche le plus souvent réservée aux premiers de la classe, elle finit par céder. Midori-sensei n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Natsuki la coupa pour la faire taire et lui dit tout simplement :

« C'est d'accord, donnez-moi ça. Je vais m'en occuper. »

Le professeur sourit de toutes ses dents et lui fourra les documents dans les mains avant de s'enfuir comme une fusée.

« Je sens que je viens encore de me faire avoir, je sais pas pourquoi… »

Natsuki se dirigea avec les documents en main vers la salle du conseil des étudiants. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge à la vue de cette porte qu'elle avait vu tant de fois. Elle arriva juste devant et s'arrêta avant de frapper très légèrement. Puis n'entendant aucune réponse, elle souffla peut-être de soulagement qu'il n'y ait vraiment personne, et posant la main sur la poignée, ouvrit la porte. Elle rentra, le soleil était doucement en train de se coucher mais il faisait encore jour dans la pièce. Elle alla directement jusqu'au bureau de Shizuru et déposa les formulaires à côté d'autres dossiers poser sur le bureau. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit venant d'un renfoncement menant à une autre petite pièce servant de notamment pour la préparation du thé et du café pour les membres du conseil. Elle se retourna d'un coup, un peu effrayée.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Elle aperçut une silhouette dans l'ombre de l'embrasure de la porte.

« Montrez-vous ! »

« Ara, ce serait plutôt à moi de dire ça. Que fais-tu ici, Natsuki ? »

« Ah Shizuru… Tu m'as fait peur, je pensais qu'il n'y avait personne. Il est plutôt tard. »

Voyant que Shizuru restait en retrait et attendait surement une réponse à sa question, elle ajouta.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne viens pas t'embêter. Midori-sensei m'a obligée à venir déposer des documents ici. Apparemment, c'était urgent et elle était pressée… »

« Ah, je vois, c'est sûrement pour les changements et dissolution de clubs. Je suis désolée, tu n'as pas à te justifier… »

« Et bien, je croyais… »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que tu n'avais pas le droit de venir au conseil des étudiants et tu as une raison plus que valable. »

Shizuru s'avança légèrement pour sortir de l'embrasure. Natsuki rencontra alors le regard de Shizuru, si remarquable dans la lumière du soleil couchant, une lumière si basse qui doucement s'illuminait pour enfin s'éteindre dans le noir de la nuit. Leurs regards étaient collés l'un à l'autre à la fois si peinés, si nostalgiques, si perdus et si amoureux... encore. Natsuki bougea instinctivement et s'approcha de la présidente, celle-ci paralysée ne bougea pas mais frémit. La voix de Natsuki s'éleva plus douce et vulnérable que jamais, elle parla sincèrement.

« Shizuru… Ça m'a manqué de ne plus te parler. Je… euh… Peut-on essayer de rester amies si tu ne veux plus de moi autrement ? S'il te plait… » Sa voix se fit plus suppliante.

« Natsuki, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Seul le temps te le dira… Je ne peux pas te répondre pour le moment. »

« Le temps ? Très bien, j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. » Dit-elle décidée.

Les yeux de Natsuki prirent une teinte plus terne. Shizuru perçut cette peine, elle voudrait tellement la prendre dans ses bras mais elle ne le pouvait pas, pas maintenant... Elle s'avança pour allumer la lumière maintenant que la salle devenait de plus en plus sombre. C'est alors que la lumière artificielle engloba soudainement la pièce. Natsuki découvrit plus en détail les vêtements de Shizuru, elle était apprêtée, plus que lorsqu'elle venait en cours en tout cas. Elle portait une jolie robe noire épousant à merveille ses formes pulpeuses, peut-être était-elle de sortie ce soir ? Mais avec qui ?

« Shizuru, tu es si belle… Cette robe est magnifique sur toi. »

Cette phrase eut l'effet escompté puisque la jolie présidente rougit furieusement au compliment qui, au vu de la lueur dans ses yeux, la toucha sincèrement.

« Merci… Euh, Natsuki, je ne veux pas te mettre à la porte surtout après un si joli compliment mais il serait préférable que tu t'en ailles, je dois... »

Shizuru n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une voix masculine et profonde se fit entendre dans le couloir, et bientôt à l'entrée. Puis, un homme apparut vêtu d'un costume noir élégant : c'était Reito.

« Shizuru, tu as fini ce que tu devais faire ? On y va, non ? Ah, Natsuki, bonsoir. » Il lui envoya un clin d'œil faussement complice.

Natsuki fixa Reito en costard cravate, puis regarda Shizuru en robe noire très classe, puis Reito, puis à nouveau Shizuru, puis enfin Reito. Son regard changea et la jalousie se répandit en elle aussi vite qu'une traînée de poudre.

 _NON, est-ce que… NON, ce n'est pas possible ? Elle ne sort pas avec lui ce soir, c'est impossible. Pas lui… Est-ce qu'ils sortent ensemble ? Et si c'est le cas, depuis QUAND ? Et voilà Natsuki, tu es si bête, elle t'a remplacée, tu arrives beaucoup trop tard... Elle t'a remplacée si vite, mais c'est peut-être ce que je mérite au fond. Elle a donc tourné la page. Je ne sais même pas si je pourrais être amie avec elle si je les vois constamment heureux ensemble, non ce serait trop dur à vivre. J'ai donc perdu Shizuru contre lui… Il faut que je disparaisse d'ici tout de suite, l'atmosphère devient trop irrespirable !_

« Bonsoir… Je vais vous laisser tous les deux, apparemment je suis de trop ici. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur… »

Puis, les yeux légèrement humides, elle sortit de la pièce rapidement.

« Nat… » Shizuru n'eut pas le temps de la retenir, elle avait déjà disparu.

 _Natsuki allait pleurer, cette tristesse dans ses yeux… Croit-elle que je sors avec Reito ? Comment peut-elle imaginer que je puisse sortir avec lui surtout après notre récent dilemme passionnel ?_

« Laisse-là croire qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous, moi ça ne me dérange pas. Tu es une si charmante personne que j'en serais plus qu'honoré. Et puis, elle a le droit de souffrir un peu, non ? Chacun son tour. »

« Reito, je ne sortirai pas avec toi, je te l'ai déjà dit peu importe les compliments que tu m'offriras. J'ai souffert par sa faute c'est vrai mais non je ne veux pas la faire souffrir en inventant des scénarios complètement faux. Je voulais peut-être me venger au début, mais je ne le veux plus et puis, quoique tu fasses ou dises, elle fait encore partie de mon cœur. Il faudra que je rectifie ce malentendu. Pourtant Natsuki devrait savoir que c'est aujourd'hui qu'une grande réunion entre professeurs, donateurs, membres du conseil des étudiants et de la direction à lieu. Midori était pressée ce que je peux comprendre… »

« Crois-moi, elle était jalouse. Ce n'est que justice. »

« Reito, arrête cette méchanceté, c'est moi qu'elle a fait souffrir, moi seule ai le droit de dire cela mais de toute manière je ne le dirai pas et je ne le ferai pas. Je ne suis pas comme ça… »

« Comme tu voudras, mais je suis là si tu veux que je te réconforte ou si tu as besoin d'une épaule. Je serai toujours là. »

« Merci, en tant qu'amie je te suis reconnaissante d'être toujours là, mais sache que je n'ai pas l'envie d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre… Comprend-le s'il te plait. »

« Très bien. Allez, on y va, on va vraiment finir par être en retard. »

« Allons-y. » Elle prit son sac à main et referma la porte du conseil des étudiants derrière eux.

.

.

Chie, Akane, Aoi et Takeda étaient assis dans la cour sur l'herbe dans un coin où il y avait peu d'élèves pour manger ensemble pendant leur pause déjeuner. Tate venait de les rejoindre, il ne faisait pas partie de la même classe étant âgé d'une année de plus mais était membre du club de kendo avec Takeda, de fil en aiguille il avait fini par passer du temps en leur compagnie.

« Natsuki ne vient pas ? » Demanda Chie.

« Peut-être plus tard… Elle est un peu perturbée depuis qu'elle sait que la présidente sort avec le vice-président. » Répondit Takeda tout en dégustant son bento.

« QUOI ?! Depuis quand ? » S'écria Chie complètement étonnée faisant tomber ses baguettes.

« N'importe quoi, Reito ne sort pas avec Shizuru. Je suis dans sa classe et le connaissant un peu, je pense qu'il s'en serait vanté très vite et puis, il m'arrive de les aider au conseil des étudiants il n'y a pas du tout de sourires, de regards ou de gestes qui pourraient le laisser croire. Je trouve même Shizuru très pensive et peu souriante depuis quelques mois. »

« Tu en es sur ? » s'enquit Takeda.

« Franchement, à 98%. Il a même parlé d'une petite rousse au corps de rêve avec qui il a bu un verre très récemment. Shizuru-san n'est pas le genre à tomber dans son piège si facilement et j'ai déjà vu Reito lui faire des avances et celle-ci refuser gentiment. »

« Tant mieux. Comme ça elle me lâchera les basques à ce propos… » Fit à voix basse Takeda plus pour lui-même.

« Tu as dis quelque chose ? » Lança Aoi qui venait de finir sa conversation avec Akane.

« Non, rien. Bon alors, mangeons au lieu de parler potins, l'heure tourne. » Répondit-il en évitant de répondre à la question de sa camarade.

« Elle en met du temps Natsuki. Elle risque de ne pas avoir le temps de manger quoique ce soit. » S'écria Akane tout en buvant du thé froid en canette.

« Tu as raison, attends je vais l'appeler. » Lui répondit Takeda en sortant son téléphone portable de sa veste d'uniforme.

Si Natsuki n'était pas en leur compagnie en ce moment même, c'était simplement parce que depuis le jour où elle était persuadée que Shizuru était en couple avec Reito Kanzaki, c'est-à-dire il y a quelques jours, elle utilisait le temps de ses pauses à les trouver et les espionner dans le but de voir de ses propres yeux que ce Reito qui l'indignait au plus haut point ne s'approche pas trop de Shizuru et ne lui fasse pas de mal. La plupart du temps, elle se cachait assez bien pour ne pas être repérée mais cette fois, son téléphone se mit à sonner, faisant se tourner tous les regards des membres du conseil des étudiants vers la source de bruit qui se trouve dans les mains d'une personne essayant tant bien que mal de se cacher tout en déguerpissant à toutes jambes dans l'intention de rejoindre l'opportun l'ayant fait repérer.

« Takeda ! Mais pourquoi tu m'as appelé ! Shizuru m'a vu, elle pense que je l'espionne en cachette et que je l'évite aussi. »

« Et ben, en y réfléchissant c'est la vérité. » S'enquit Chie sans même lever les yeux de sa bouteille d'eau.

« Oui et beh elle n'est pas sensée le savoir ! Arghhh, elle m'énerve ! »

« Calme-toi, Chie n'a fait qu'être sincère, pas la peine de lui parler comme ça. » Parla Aoi un peu surprise.

« Mais non Aoi, pas Chie. C'est Shizuru qui m'énerve, elle me fait tourner en bourrique. Je ne sais plus si elle m'a raillée de sa vie, si elle tient toujours à moi, si elle veut toujours quelque chose ou bien si elle sort avec cet idiot de première ou qu'elle se venge. »

« Natsuki, je ne pense pas que Reito sorte avec Shizuru-san. » Lui confia Tate.

« Ah bon ? Mais pourtant il était ensemble ce soir là, je les ai vus… »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Tate surprit.

« Oui... Je n'ai pas faim, je vais en classe. A plus. » Natsuki prit son sac à dos qu'elle balança sur son épaule avant de partir le visage fermé.

« Nat… Attends. » Lança Takeda.

« Laisse-la, Takeda. Elle a besoin d'être seule. » Le retint Tate.

C'est alors que Shizuru arriva quelques minutes après le départ de Natsuki. Elle avait du la voir au loin et avait préféré s'éclipser avant d'entendre un joli accent mélodieux de Kyoto chanter à ses oreilles.

« Bonjour, à tous. Puis-je te parler Takeda ? »

« Bonjour ! » Répondirent les élèves tous en cœur.

« Bien sur. En quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

« Je vois bien que Natsuki m'espionne et m'évite aussi, je vois que je n'arriverai pas à l'approcher pour le moment. Peux-tu lui dire que je ne sors pas avec Reito et qu'elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter de ce coté là, s'il te plait ? »

« Ce serait mieux que cette phrase vienne de votre bouche plutôt que la mienne. »

« Je me doute, mais je la cherche depuis trois jours et je sais qu'elle te fait confiance. Alors peux-tu faire ça pour moi ? »

« Très bien, je passerai le message. »

« Merci, tu es un ange. Bonne journée. » Elle lui offrit un sourire sublime qui ferait fondre n'importe qui sur place.

.

.

Alors que Natsuki allait rentrer en classe pour s'affaler sur sa table et faire une sieste avant que les cours ne recommencent pour l'après-midi, son téléphone portable sonna de nouveau.

« Takeda, t'es gentil. Mais lâche-moi un peu… »

Cependant l'écran de son portable afficha le nom de Mikoto Tokiha et non celui de son ami parfois trop collant. Elle sentit comme une boule dans sa gorge et un frisson lui traverser le corps, un sentiment inconnu et très déroutant. Elle finit par répondre au bout de trois sonneries.

« Natsuki… »

« Ah, Mikoto ! Ça va, ce n'est pas ton habitude de m'appeler, tu n'aimes pas trop parler au téléphone normalement. »

Il y eut un silence pesant.

« Mikoto ? Tu es là ? Ça va ? Réponds-moi ! »

« Natsuki, je… Non, ça ne va pas… C'est Mai… »

« Mai ? Oui, que lui arrive-t-il ? »

« Elle… »

La voix de Mikoto se brisa.

« Elle QUOI ? Réponds-moi, tu me fais peur. »

« Elle est … décédée hier soir… Je… »

« Hein, Quoi ? Mais non, ce n'est pas possible, elle était guérie… »

« Non, elle n'était pas guérie mais en rémission, il y avait des chances pour que son cancer revienne plus foudroyant. Elle est partie en quelques jours… » Mikoto se mit à pleurer.

« Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt… »

« Elle ne voulait pas t'inquiéter, elle… elle voulait te préserver et elle voulait que tu aies en tête les souvenirs de cet été, les bons moments qu'on a passé ensemble toutes les trois. Et puis, tout est arrivé si vite… Si elle avait pu, elle m'aurait épargnée comme elle disait, tu sais comment est Oka-san… Enfin, était…»

« J'aurais voulu lui dire que je l'aimais et… » Natsuki craqua.

« Elle le savait, tu lui as même dis avant de partir cet été, tu t'en souviens ? »

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas assez. »

« Je sais… Ses funérailles sont prévues pour mardi prochain, je t'attends… Je veux que l'on soit toutes les deux, nous devons lui faire un discours qui montre qu'elle était formidable, vraiment formidable... »

« Bien sûr, il est hors de question que je ne sois pas là ! Je viens même tout de suite ! A ce soir. »

« Attends Natsuki, tu n'es pas obligée de partir dès aujourd'hui. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'arrive un point c'est tout, je ne te laisserai pas seule… Je t'aime, à ce soir, Mikoto. » Une larme perla et glissa silencieusement le long de sa joue avant qu'elle ne l'essuie.

Elle coupa son téléphone, enfila sa veste et prit son sac avant de partir de la classe. Sur son chemin, elle rentra dans Aoi qui faillit tomber à la renverse, vite rattrapée par Chie qui était juste derrière. Elle s'excusa d'une voix à peine audible sans regarder ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses amis dans les yeux. Alors qu'elle allait partir, Takeda la retint par le bras.

« Natsuki ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? Les cours vont reprendre dans moins de quinze minutes, tu ne vas pas te remettre à sécher quand même ? Tu oublies que le directeur t'a à l'œil. » N'ayant aucune réponse, et soucieux du silence de son amie, il rajouta :

« Tu vas bien ? Tu es bizarre… »

Natsuki étant tremblante.

« Takeda, lâche-moi s'il te plait. Je dois y aller, elle a besoin de moi… Je suis désolée, je dois partir. Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai, peut-être dans quelques jours… »

« Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ? Mais tu pleures… » Fit Takeda surpris.

« Takeda ! Pour une fois ne pose pas de question, de toute manière je reviens bientôt. »

« Tu n'as pas de problèmes avec des voyous ? Des problèmes de dettes ? »

« Non, ce n'est rien de ce genre. C'est… Enfin… Ne dis rien à Shizuru, tu me le promets ? »

« Natsuki… »

« Promets-le-moi, s'il te plait ? »

« Très bien, je te le promets. »

« Merci, mon petit Takeda. Je t'adore. »

Elle lui offrit un sourire forcé malgré sa peine avant de partir en s'essuyant le coin de l'œil. Ce fut très difficile pour le jeune homme de la laisser partir dans cet état, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour l'instant mais à son retour sûrement. Il rejoint ses camarades de classe qui se posaient de multiples questions sur Natsuki, l'ayant vu troublée.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Elle va bien ? » Demanda Aoi.

« Je crois qu'elle pleurait… » Fit Akane.

« Natsuki ? Pleurer ? Mais non, tu te trompes Akane. Elle a des choses à régler, elle reviendra bientôt. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Allons en cours. » Mentit Takeda.

Les élèves ainsi que le reste de sa classe commençaient doucement à rentrer au vu de l'imminence du son de la cloche de début de cours. Takeda regarda vers la sortie du couloir, où Natsuki disparaissait, il avait le regard inquiet, puis se ressaisit et rentra lui aussi dans la salle de classe.

Haruka qui passait par là, accompagnée par Yukino son amie de toujours, remarqua Natsuki filait en douce avant que la cloche ne retentisse. Elle l'interpella, le regard froid et les mains sur les hanches. Elle était contente de la prendre sur le fait.

« Toi, la délinquante, la cloche va sonner. Rends-toi à ta salle de cours immédiatement. Tu veux être encore collée ? Tu seras bien déçue car tu ne pourras voir Shizuru, ce sera moi et je ne vais pas te louper si tu m'agaces, crois-moi ! »

« Toi l'hystérique, fous-moi la paix ! J'ai des choses bien plus importantes à faire que de t'écouter brailler, alors dégage de mon chemin tout de suite ! C'est CLAIR ! » Se mit-elle à hurler dans le couloir devant des élèves ébahis par la joute verbale bien plus acerbe qu'à l'habitude entre les deux femmes de caractère.

Natsuki força le passage et partit en courant vers les escaliers menant à la sortie du lycée. Haruka fut tellement surprise par la force avec laquelle Natsuki venait de lui crier dessus, qu'elle mit quelques secondes avant d'enfin réagir. Sa colère monta d'un coup et elle hurla à son tour à l'intention de… enfin du couloir, vu qu'elle avait disparu.

« TOI, la sauvage ! Si je t'attrape, je vais te faire ravaler ton insolence et vite ! Comment oses-TU me parler de la sorte, moi membre du conseil des étudiants de ce lycée ! On est vendredi donc madame a surement envie de rallonger son weekend ! Argggh cette effrontée, elle me sort part les trous des oreilles ! »

« Calme-toi, Haruka. Elle n'est plus là de toute manière. Tu es en train de rentrer dans son jeu et de te rabaisser à son niveau. Et puis, arrête tout le monde nous regarde… Tu dois montrer l'exemple après tout. Et ce n'est pas par les trous des oreilles qu'on dit mais par les trous de nez… » Calma Yukino de ses mots bien choisis.

« C'est la même chose. Mais oui, tu as raison, Yukino. Excuse-moi, mais elle me met littéralement hors de moi, heureusement que Shizuru ne la voit plus. C'est vraiment une cause perdue. Et si ça continue elle se fera virer et c'est tout ce qu'elle récoltera. Justice sera enfin rendue. Elle croyait vraiment qu'elle allait m'avoir en faisant croire à tout le monde qu'elle devenait un ange, mais elle est comme cette Nao… Moi, elle n'a pas réussi à me duper, cette délinquante. »

« Rentrons en cours, la sonnerie vient de retentir. » Lui dit Yukino.

« Allons-y, avant que je n'étripe n'importe qui. »


	3. Partie 3

**Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps, ah oui cette partie est un peu plus longue que prévue ;)**

 **Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me faire part de vos avis.**

* * *

 **Cinq Jours Plus Tard**

Shizuru n'avait pas vu Natsuki, ni lundi, ni mardi, ni mercredi. Elle ne la voyait plus l'espionner, pas une seule mèche bleutée à l'horizon. Elle ne mangeait plus au lycée et ne traînait plus avec ses amis d'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir. Elle n'avait pas vu sa moto garée habituellement sur le parking des professeurs, peut-être avait-elle fini par comprendre que le parking des professeurs n'était pas réservé aux élèves.

 _Alors ça y est, on en arrive là… Si tôt. Je n'aurais pas cru. Je pensais qu'elle se battrait un peu plus pour m'avoir… Mais on dirait qu'elle m'évite totalement et elle s'y prend un peu trop bien pour que je ne la repère pas. Où alors est-elle malade ? Ah, je me sens si seule et en plus depuis quelques jours les autres membres du club sont partis à Kyoto pour trois jours avec les élèves de troisième année. Evidemment étant originaire de là-bas, j'ai laissé ma place à Yukino avec grand plaisir. J'y retourne assez souvent avec mes parents quand ils daignent laisser de côté leur travail, par contre c'était une première pour Yukino autant que quelqu'un d'autre que moi en profite. Ils doivent normalement rentrer cet après-midi. Je les attends avec impatience._

Nous sommes jeudi, il est maintenant 16h30. Un bus scolaire bondé arriva et se gara juste devant l'entrée du lycée. Les élèves en uniforme descendirent un à un. Reito, Haruka et Yukino, le sourire aux lèvres, se dirigèrent tout naturellement vers la salle du conseil où Shizuru les attendait perdue loin dans ses pensées.

« Bonjour, mademoiselle Fujino. » Dit Reito ce qui eu pour conséquence de faire sursauter Shizuru qui n'avait entendu personne entrer dans la salle.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. » Continua–t-il.

« Bonjour, Shizuru. » Firent Haruka et Yukino.

« Bonjour, désolée j'étais loin dans mes pensées. Alors Kyoto, c'était comment ? »

« Sublime, géant, enfin une grande ville qui envoie quoi, pas comme ici à Fuuka. »

« Ce qu'essaie de dire Haruka, c'est que le voyage était vraiment super, les temples extraordinaires, le temps magnifique, les gens qui nous ont accueillis vraiment sympas et courtois, tout c'est bien passé. Et merci de m'avoir permis d'y aller. »

« Merci, Yukino pour ce résumé. Mais non c'est normal, ça m'a fait plaisir. Haruka n'a pas eu besoin d'hausser le ton ? »

« Non, pas la peine, aucun problème. Les élèves ont été sages, aucunes heures de colle à décréter pour les troisièmes années, ils savent se tenir et ça fait du bien un peu de respect… Pas comme certaines deuxième année, quand j'y pense si je trouve cette Natsuki, je lui annoncerai avec grand bonheur ses dix heures de colle qu'elle a gagnées vendredi. »

« Justement je voulais te demander, je n'arrive pas à la trouver depuis lundi… Tu as eu un problème avec Natsuki ? »

« Un problème ? Bien sûr, elle ne sait rien faire d'autre. Je te signale que mademoiselle la malpolie a pété un câble vendredi et est partie du lycée sans raison apparente tout en me hurlant dessus comme une agitée du bocal. Attends, tu dis que tu ne l'as pas vu depuis ? Tu as vérifié les listes d'appel ? »

« Tu sais très bien Haruka que depuis que tout le système informatique à changer, il est plus difficile de voir ces choses là. » Lui fit Shizuru.

« Yukino, est-ce que tu crois que tu peux faire une exception et trifouiller dans le système juste pour cette fois ? »

« Vous n'en faites pas un petit peu trop les filles. Shizuru, toi tu veux l'oublier et toi, Haruka tu veux limite l'étrangler alors arrêter de vous inquiéter autant pour elle. » Parla enfin Reito, resté muet depuis leur arrivée et las de la tournure de la conversation.

« Attends, j'ai besoin de lui donner ces heures de colle. Je dois me venger. » Lui répondit Haruka.

« Reito, je tiens à elle quoique j'y fasse. » Dit Shizuru à Reito qui souffla avant de parler à nouveau.

« Comme vous voulez, les filles. Moi, je vous laisse. A demain. » S'écria-t-il avant de récupérer quelques affaires et de quitter la pièce.

« A demain. » Firent-elles avant de retourner à leur conversation.

« Alors Yukino, tu veux bien regarder les fiches informatiques des absences ? S'il te plait ? » Supplia Haruka.

« S'il te plait, Yukino ? » Fit Shizuru elle aussi.

« Très bien, mais juste pour cette fois, je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes. Alors laissez-moi quelques minutes et ça devrait être bon, par contre je ne vous laisse que trois minutes pour regarder les fiches après je me déconnecte. C'est d'accord ? »

« C'est suffisant. Deal. »

Yukino, concentrée, pianota sur son clavier. Elle remit en place ses lunettes plus d'une fois. Elle appuya sur une touche et s'écria :

« C'est bon, c'est à votre tour. Vous avez trois minutes pas une de plus. »

Haruka et Shizuru se mirent à visualiser les fiches d'absence des secondes années. Elles trouvèrent la fiche d'appel de la classe de Natsuki et se rendirent compte qu'elle était absente depuis vendredi 14h. Il y avait une note associée à son nom disant qu'il n'y avait pas de justificatif d'absence et qu'il était impossible de la joindre. Après trois minutes, Yukino, comme elle l'avait prévenu, se déconnecta rapidement et éteint l'ordinateur portable.

« La peste ! Alors, elle sèche carrément des journées entières maintenant et bien, on dirait que son cas évolue. Il va encore falloir que j'attende avant de lui donner ses heures de colle qui vont augmenter si elle ne se justifie pas rapidement, dommage je m'en faisais une joie. »

« Ce n'est pas normal. Tu m'as dit qu'elle était étrangement énervée, qu'elle est partie en courant comme ça en plein après-midi. Elle était assidue ces temps-ci alors pourquoi maintenant ? Et ça fait quatre jours en comptant aujourd'hui qu'elle est absente, injoignable apparemment et qu'elle ne donne pas de nouvelles au lycée d'elle-même. C'est vraiment bizarre sachant qu'elle était dans le collimateur du directeur depuis quelques temps. Je vais lui envoyer un message et puis si elle ne répond pas, j'essaierai de l'appeler on ne sait jamais. »

« Fais comme tu veux, après tout ce n'est pas moi qui la porte dans mon cœur. Bon, il est 17h, on rentre toutes les trois ensemble ? » Demanda Haruka.

« Oui, laisse-moi juste le temps de prendre mon sac. » Répondit Shizuru.

« On t'attend devant la porte. » Ajouta Yukino tout en essuyant ses lunettes qu'elle aimait sans trace.

« Allez-y, j'arrive tout de suite. »

.

.

 **Le Lendemain, Vendredi**

Natsuki était assise dans un train blotti contre un siège dans son blouson type perfecto le col relevé, un sac de sport souple rempli de vêtements en vrac à ses pieds, la tête collée contre la vitre à regarder l'extérieur. Le paysage défilait tellement vite qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment voir quoique se soit sans avoir un mal de crâne, de toute façon elle ne regardait pas vraiment le panorama. Elle n'en avait rien à faire de ce qui pouvait défiler devant ses yeux Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, le regard rougi, fixe et triste. Elle avait préféré venir en train : pas la force de conduire son bijou, l'adrénaline ne suffirait pas.

Bip Bip Bip. Bip Bip Bip.

« Takeda, arrête de m'envoyer des messages… Je t'ai déjà répondu que je ne voulais pas en parler mais que ça allait. Tu es têtu… »

Natsuki regarda son portable, c'était un message de Shizuru, lui demandant de ses nouvelles et pourquoi elle ne venait plus au lycée. Un sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres pendant quelques secondes avant de disparaitre. Elle murmura pour elle-même :

« Shizuru… Si seulement tu pouvais être là… J'ai pu laisser Mikoto la sachant entre de bonnes mains, avec son petit ami Hiro qui la protégerait et prendrait soin d'elle. Moi en revanche, je vais être seule à Fuuka, personne ne pourra me prendre dans les bras de cette façon… J'ai besoin de toi… Shi-Shizuru, tellement… Je ne veux pas te perdre… » Elle baissa la tête, sa vision se brouilla et une larme coula le long de sa joue, puis une seconde.

Elle commença à lui écrire un message, mais revoyant Shizuru et Reito l'un à côté de l'autre et le mal qu'elle lui avait fait, elle s'arrêta d'écrire le sms. Elle essuya ses larmes et effaça le message avant d'éteindre son téléphone portable. Elle le fourra dans sa poche et reprit sa place initiale contre la vitre. Ces temps-ci, elle ne savait que végéter et attendre… Mais attendre quoi en vérité ? A accepter et avancer, mais comment faire ? Pourra-t-elle un jour dépasser cette peine qui lui rappeler un souvenir pénible vieux de plusieurs années, la mort de sa mère…

.

.

 **Samedi 18h00**

Shizuru était dans son salon, posait sur le canapé, un thé fumant dans la main et un livre dans l'autre. Elle s'arrêta dans sa lecture, posant son livre ouvert contre elle et regarda le plafond. Elle murmura :

« Natsuki pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ? J'espère que tu vas bien… »

Elle prit son téléphone et vérifia si elle n'avait pas reçu de message, mais aucune réponse. Elle souffla de frustration et d'inquiétude.

« Cette fille va me rendre chèvre… »

.

.

 **Samedi, 22h00**

« Natsuki ! Si tu penses que je vais me contenter d'un sms disant « ça va, ne t'inquiète pas », tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil et jusqu'au coude. » Fit Takeda à lui-même avant d'essayer de l'appeler pour la troisième fois.

Elle ne répondit pas à l'appel, évidemment… Ni au second, et au troisième, elle décrocha, puis raccrocha. Mais à peine quelques minutes plus tard, il reçut un message d'elle disant simplement :

 **/ Je suis de retour à Fuuka, je rentre directement à mon appartement, tout va bien ne t'inquiète plus. Je suis fatiguée et je n'irai surement pas en cours lundi non plus. Si on te demande où j'étais, réponds juste que c'est personnel. Ah oui et passe le message à Shizuru également s'il te plait. Et arrête de m'appeler… /**

Il continua à lui envoyer des messages, y compris dimanche mais celle-ci ne répondit à aucun de ceux-ci.

.

.

 **Lundi, 08h00**

Takeda s'était levé plus tôt et envoya un énième sms à Natsuki :

 **/ Je passe te voir avant d'aller en cours dans moins d'une heure et tu n'as rien à dire, de toute façon tu ne me réponds plus. /**

Soudain, il reçut une réponse assez rapide :

 **/ Ce n'est pas la peine, je t'ai dit que c'était bon. /**

Takeda ne répondit pas à ce dernier message car il allait passer la voir quoiqu'elle dise, c'était la meilleure solution. Il finit de petit-déjeuner, enfila ses chaussures et sa veste d'uniforme scolaire avant de quitter son dortoir et de partir à pied jusqu'au studio de Natsuki.

Après, quinze minutes de marche, il arriva devant la porte de l'appartement de Natsuki. Il frappa doucement d'abord, puis sans ménagement.

« Natsuki, c'est Takeda. Oi ! Ouvre-moi ! » Il frappa encore plus fort.

Malgré son envie de ne pas répondre et d'aller se coucher, Natsuki finit par ouvrir.

« Arrête de faire autant de boucan si tôt. J'ai des voisins, patate. »

« C'était le seul moyen pour que tu me laisses entrer. »

« Je t'ai dit que j'allais bien, pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? »

« Parce que je sais que tu ne dis jamais « tout va bien » dans tes messages, alors je ne t'ai pas cru et vu ton état palot, j'ai bien fait. »

« C'est gentil d'être venu mais tu ferais mieux de repartir, je suis fatiguée. »

« Tu as inquiété tout le monde, je te ferai dire ! Tu aurais pu prévenir plus tôt que tu partirais pour plus d'une semaine ! Tu étais où, à Osaka ? »

Au nom de la ville, elle frémit.

« Inquiéter tout le monde ? À part toi je ne vois pas, Shizuru a son Reito chéri même si elle fait croire le contraire et je n'ai pas beaucoup d'ami à par toi et Mikoto... »

« Arrête, Natsuki c'est faux ! Oui, je me suis inquiété et Shizuru aussi car non, elle n'est pas avec Reito mais tu es trop bête pour le lui demander et tu préfères te laisser aller dans tes hypothèses foireuses. Elle tient à toi. Même Haruka-senpai te cherche parce qu'elle n'a plus personne avec qui se battre, elle te préfère à la folle de Nao. Akane, Aoi et Chie, s'inquiètent aussi dans notre classe ! Alors non, ne dis pas ça. Euh, qui est cette Mikoto ? »

« Laisse tomber. Tu sais, elle m'a appelé et écrit plusieurs messages… Shizuru… »

« Mais c'est normal, elle t'aime et tu le sais, bon sang de merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Tu l'aimes pourtant et tu abandonnes ? »

« Mais je les ai vus ensemble… Argggh et puis, laisse-tomber ce n'est pas à cause d'elle, mon état... »

« Comme tu voudras… Alors, dis-moi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Parle-moi s'il te plait. »

« Pas maintenant, je suis crevée. Désolée, je ne peux pas en parler. Je… _Sa voix se brisa et elle reprit difficilement._ Laisse-moi, s'il te plait… » Elle lui tourna le dos.

« Tu étais à Osaka ? C'est ton amie malade ? Ou je ne sais pas un problème du côté de ton père ? Parle-moi ! »

Natsuki s'arrêta et tous ses muscles se tendirent.

« Pas maintenant, s'il te plait je ne suis pas prête à en parler… » Supplia-t-elle.

« Et ton travail au garage ? »

« J'ai démissionné. »

« Natsuki… Mais que t'arrive-t-il ? »

Soudain, elle se tient la tête et vacilla. Elle plaqua son corps contre le mur sinon elle allait tomber au sol. Ses jambes ne la tenaient plus.

« Natsuki ! Ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Takeda passa son bras autour de sa taille et l'aida à la déposer sur son canapé.

« Je vais te chercher un peu d'eau. »

« Ce n'est rien, c'est normal je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé ces derniers jours. »

« Et bien, tu devrais manger ou te forcer, tu es très affaiblie et pâle. »

« Dis aussi que je fais peur… »

« Pour être honnête, un peu mais ce n'est pas méchant. Je m'inquiète c'est tout. »

Natsuki lui sourit faiblement.

« Je le sais, et je te remercie. J'ai un peu de ramens, ne t'inquiète pas je m'en ferai quand je me serai reposé un peu. Je vais faire une sieste, ça ira tu peux y aller. Je t'appellerai si j'ai besoin, d'accord ? »

« Très bien, mais je t'apporte un peu d'eau et des petits gâteaux avant, tu dois bien avoir ça quelque part. Il faut que tu t'hydrates et puis, un peu de sucre ne te fera pas de mal, bien au contraire. »

« Merci, Takeda. Alors comme ça tu es médecin aussi. »

« Natsuki ! Ce n'est pas drôle, tiens bois ça et mange ça. » Il lui tendit un verre et un cookie.

Après dix minutes à s'occuper d'elle, Takeda quitta l'appartement de Natsuki, mais il n'était toujours pas apaiser même après les mots rassurants de celle-ci. La voir si peinée, désemparée et faible, fut douloureux pour lui, mais la raison principale n'était pas Shizuru malgré que ça n'a pas du arranger les choses.

 _Un événement grave s'est passé et avec la perte de Shizuru en plus, elle va mal finir. Je pourrai peut-être en parler à Shizuru, je sais qu'elle voudrait que je ne lui dise rien et que je lui mente mais je ne peux pas. La seule personne qui peut vraiment l'aider, c'est Shizuru. Elle pourra la réconforter, elle arrivera à la faire parler et se confier, elle est mûre, elle a failli me parler ce soir. Et puis, elle a besoin d'une bonne cuisinière, d'une bonne infirmière et d'une amie très intime, Shizuru sera parfaite dans ce rôle. Peut-être que ça pourrait les aider à avancer aussi? Ou peut-être que c'est trop tôt ? Peut-être aussi que c'est une mauvaise idée ? Mais pour son bien, je dois essayer. Lundi, je parlerai à Shizuru. Désolé Natsuki, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix._

 _._

 _._

 **Mardi, 18h30**

Shizuru était installée derrière son bureau, elle tenait un stylo dans sa main et signait des documents importants pour le festival de cette année, il y en avait toute une pile. Elle était concentrée pour mettre le moins de temps possible, cette période est toujours très épuisante pour la présidente du conseil des étudiants. Haruka était avec Yukino à la bibliothèque pour travailler sur un projet commun. Reito n'était pas encore arrivée, il était rarement au conseil ces temps-ci. Elle était en train de réfléchir lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte du conseil.

« Oui, entrez ! »

Takeda apparut devant Shizuru, l'air très sérieux.

« Désolé de vous déranger, mais je dois vous parler. C'est important. »

« Je t'écoute. » Lança-t-elle en rangeant une feuille dans un dossier et s'asseyant plus confortablement dans sa chaise.

« C'est à propos de Natsuki. »

Le regard de Shizuru changea légèrement mais elle remit son masque impassible.

« Elle voulait que je vous passe un message de sa part et que je vous transmette qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle est rentrée à Fuuka et qu'il ne fallait pas que vous vous inquiétiez. Qu'elle retournerait en cours très bientôt. »

« Elle est revenue à Fuuka ? Elle va bien ? Tant mieux, je suis soulagée… » S'enquit Shizuru inquiète, se levant de son siège pour se rapprocher de Takeda.

« Oui, elle est rentrée, il y a deux jours. Mais la vérité, si je suis honnête avec vous… C'est qu'elle veut juste s'enfermer dans son tourment. Elle ne va pas bien du tout… Elle a besoin d'aide. »

« Mais pourquoi ne vient-elle plus en cours ? Où était-elle pendant tout ce temps ? Que lui arrive-t-il ? Tu me fais peur… » S'alarma la présidente très soucieuse.

« Je pense qu'elle était dans la région d'Osaka… Je ne devrais pas vous le dire mais son père biologique qui l'a abandonné habite à Osaka et une de ses très bonnes amies qui s'appelle Mai habite tout près, qui était bien malade mais qui allait mieux aux dernières nouvelles. C'est peut-être lié à ces personnes, je ne sais pas… Je suis aussi démuni que vous. Vous savez qu'elle ne se confit jamais vraiment, c'est tellement dur d'atteindre sa carapace… »

« Je savais que son père l'avait abandonné très jeune mais je ne savais pas qu'elle savait où il vivait… Elle m'a déjà parlé d'une personne qui lui manquait et qui était comme une mère pour elle mais qui a quitté Fuuka… Ils vivent l'une et l'autre dans la même région ? »

« Apparemment, oui. Et cette amie a une sorte de cancer. »

« Je me rends compte que je la connais encore moins que ce que je pensais. J'aimerais la connaître un peu plus pour pouvoir l'aider… mais je ne la connais pas en vérité. »

« Je ne sais pas beaucoup plus de choses que vous, elle cache beaucoup de choses et pourtant je la connais depuis plus de deux ans. Quand je l'ai vu hier soir, elle était très dépressive. Elle ne sort plus de chez elle, elle ne dort plus et ne mange pratiquement pas. Elle ne fait même plus de moto, elle est garée dehors sous la pluie, ça ne lui ressemble pas. Vous savez, elle ne voulait pas que je rentre chez elle, mais j'ai insisté. Elle a démissionné de son emploi et à ce rythme, elle ne va pas garder son appartement très longtemps. Mais je sais que vous, vous pourrez l'atteindre et briser sa carapace. »

« Son travail dans le garage ? Mais je croyais que ça la passionnait… »

« Elle va très mal, j'ai peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave mais elle ne veut rien me dire. Je ne l'ai pas reconnu quand je suis allé la voir. »

« Dépressive ? Mais pourquoi bon sang ? Mon dieu, que lui est-il arrivé… Je ne suis pas, pourtant… »

« Non, vous n'êtes pas la principale raison mais elle pense avoir perdu votre amour, ce qui n'aide pas. Je lui ai pourtant dit que vous n'étiez pas en couple avec Reito. »

« Elle ne m'a pas perdu… Je l'aime encore. Mais, malheureusement je ne sais pas si je suis la bonne personne. Tu crois vraiment que je suis la seule personne à pouvoir l'aider ?»

« Natsuki doute de tout et ne cherche pas d'explication, elle prend souvent les choses telles qu'elles sont sans aller plus loin. L'appel et les messages de votre part lui ont fait plaisir mais elle ne pouvait pas parler, pas avec la boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge. Je sais qu'elle tient énormément à vous et vous de même pour elle, non ? Vous êtes la seule personne qui pourra l'aider, je le sais. Avec vous, elle est différente, elle a besoin de quelqu'un pour la soutenir ou elle va tomber et ne jamais se relever. Je sais que c'est beaucoup vous demandez après votre histoire compliquée avec elle. Mais s'il vous plait, allez lui rendre visite, sortez là de son mutisme. »

« Bien sur, j'irai la voir. Si je peux l'aider… Et si elle m'aime vraiment comme tu as l'air de le dire, je la soutiendrais de toutes mes forces. »

Shizuru avait les larmes aux yeux, elle venait de prononcer une phrase qu'elle ne voulait plus prononcer mais cette femme l'attirait tellement, elle avait ce sentiment que cette femme était son âme sœur et que les sentiments qu'elle a pour elle lui viennent des tripes. Etre loin d'elle était plus douloureux encore que d'être près d'elle à passer ses caprices, sa rancœur au fur et à mesure des semaines avait presque disparue même si elle n'oubliait jamais le mal qu'on lui faisait. Elle était devenue plus forte, plus sure d'elle et beaucoup moins conciliante.

« Elle vous aime, croyez-moi. Elle est sincère, c'est juste une grosse peureuse très influençable qui ne se livre jamais sur rien et encore moins ses sentiments. C'est une pudique maladroite comme qui dirait. Je n'ai pas la prétention de vous demander de lui laisser une autre chance, ce n'est pas mes affaires mais avant de faire votre choix, cassez son armure et discuter enfin franchement sans aucune barrière. S'il faut, bousculez-la un peu. Elle voulait changer depuis peu et vous reconquérir… Oups, j'en ai peut-être un peu trop dit. Cela reste entre nous ? »

« Merci, Takeda. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Ne t'inquiète cela restera entre nous. J'irai la voir à la fin de mon travail au conseil. Je finis dans moins de trente minutes… »

« Merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps de m'écouter et de ne pas laisser tomber Natsuki. »

Il allait partir du conseil des étudiants mais Shizuru lui confia.

« Tu sais, j'appréhende de la revoir… Tu crois que… »

« N'y pensez pas, faites ce que vous semblez bon et juste, et ça coulera de source. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de le remercier que Takeda était déjà parti.

 _A toi de jouer, Shizuru. Natsuki, je t'offre ta chance, saisis-la s'il te plait. N'aies pas peur de t'ouvrir enfin… Elle est la personne que tu recherchais… Ton âme-sœur, celle qui prendra soin de toi et de tes secrets. Dommage que je ne sois pas cette personne mais c'est la vie, non ? Trouverai-je la mienne un jour ? Destin, ne sois pas cruel avec moi…_

.

.

Shizuru était à la fenêtre de la salle du conseil des étudiants, une feuille à la main. Elle venait de terminer son travail, mais hésitait encore à rendre visite à Natsuki, se demandant si c'était réellement une bonne idée. La revoir depuis si longtemps, elle allait craquer de la voir si fragile et en détresse.

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit à l'extérieur, dans la cour un peu plus à l'écart du chemin de passage des étudiants et ainsi reporta son attention sur la source de bruit en contrebas. Elle discerna Reito sous un arbre au loin, un peu caché mais elle le reconnut sans problème. Une jeune femme, de première année surement vu les couleurs de son uniforme, l'appelait et le rejoignit, elle lui sauta dans les bras et il l'embrassa en lui caressant les seins, avant de lui dire des mots dans l'oreille qui apparemment ne lui plaisaient guère, puisqu'elle partit en pleurant. Elle le vit rire, puis garder un sourire carnassier et enfin disparaître.

« Reito est donc bien, un bourreau des cœurs… Je le savais. » Murmura-t-elle contre la fenêtre.

Elle posa la feuille dans un dossier indiquant en grosses lettres « Festival annuel 2015 » et le disposa dans le tiroir approprié. Elle éteignit l'ordinateur, rangea ses affaires dans sa sacoche de cours et pris, sa veste. Alors qu'elle revint sur ses pas pour prendre son téléphone portable oublié sur le bureau, elle se cogna dans Reito en se retournant vers la sortie.

« Ouah… Tu m'as fait peur. » Fit-elle tout en soufflant.

« Désolé… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Je t'attendais en bas mais tu ne venais pas. Je te croyais à la bibliothèque mais on m'a dit que tu travaillais ici. En fait, je voulais te proposer de boire un verre avec moi, puis un dîner en amoureux dans le meilleur restaurant gastronomique de tout Fuuka. »

« A l'Orangerie ? »

« Oui… J'ai réservé, c'est pour 19h30. »

« Ah c'est très gentil, même si ça à l'air de ressembler à un rendez-vous plus qu'imposé… Excuse-moi mais j'ai quelque chose à faire ce soir d'important. »

« Et bien, tu as l'air d'être bien pressée… Tu ne peux pas remettre ce que tu as à faire à demain ? Tu sais, ça a été très difficile même pour un Kanzaki de réussir à réserver une table dans leur restaurant de renom. »

« Je te pris de m'excuser encore une fois. Je suis reconnaissante de tes efforts pour réserver dans ce sublime restaurant que j'aime énormément mais je dois aller voir Natsuki… »

« Ah… Natsuki… C'est sur, je ne fais pas le poids. J'essaie de t'offrir de la stabilité, du bonheur, mon cœur et tu préfères continuer à t'accrocher à celle qui n'a fait que te faire du mal, te balader et surtout rabaisser une fille de la famille de haut rang Fujino qui mérite mieux… »

« Reito, je sais déjà ce qu'il en est. Je sais ce qu'elle m'a fait et je sais qu'elle ne m'a pas offert que de la peine, elle m'a rendu heureuse aussi plus que je ne l'ai jamais été en vérité, j'étais seule même entourée avant son arrivée. Elle m'a changé et pas qu'en mauvais comme tu penses le savoir. Mais ce que je sais par-dessus tout, c'est que je ne t'aime pas de cette manière alors arrête d'insister, ça commence à m'irriter. Je ne veux pas d'un Don Juan… Natsuki a besoin d'aide donc je l'aide, je ne peux pas faire autrement on est lié quoiqu'il arrive. »

« Un Don Juan ? _Il rigola,_ je n'ai pas autant de succès que tu le prétends. »

« Et la fille que tu as embrassé avant de la renvoyer en pleurant alors que tu riais juste tout à l'heure… »

Pris sur le fait. Son visage changea d'un coup, ce qui confirma ce que Shizuru pensait. Coupable.

« Je t'apprécie, mais je sais très bien que sentimentalement nous ne nous ressemblons pas, et de la stabilité avec toi ? J'en doute… Tel père, tel fils. »

« Et alors quoi ? Shizuru a découvert que j'étais un homme à femmes, quelle surprise ! Je suis un Kanzaki ! Oui, j'aime les femmes et alors ? Je leur donne ce qu'elles veulent… et ne parle pas de mon père de cette manière, il aime ma mère malgré ses aventures ! »

« Tu penses vraiment que les femmes ne veulent que coucher avec toi ? Tu penses vraiment que c'est faire plaisir aux filles ? Surement à quelques unes mais à la majeur partie ça m'étonnerait. Tu leur brises le cœur et apparemment ça à l'air de te faire sourire. Après tout cela ne me regarde pas mais en tant qu'amie je te donne mon avis. Je ne te fais pas assez confiance de ce côté-là pour sortir avec toi, restons amis c'est bien mieux ainsi. »

Elle sortit de la pièce alors que Reito l'appela.

« Shizuru, attends… »

Trop tard. Il frappa son poing contre la porte, alors qu'elle était déjà partit.

« Et merde ! Je ne goûterai jamais à la cerise sur le gâteau à ce rythme là ! Raaaghh cette Natsuki de malheur. »

.

.

 **Mardi, 19h50**

Après une vingtaine de minutes de marche à cogiter et retourner le passé dans tous les sens, Shizuru arriva devant la résidence de Natsuki sans même s'en rendre compte tellement elle était absorbée dans sa réflexion. Elle rentra dans le hall et monta les escaliers, une certaine anxiété grimpa en elle au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de Natsuki. Elle arriva devant une porte portant le numéro 12 quelque peu effacé. Elle hésita tendant sa main pour atteindre la porte, elle prit son courage à deux mains et enfin, frappa franchement. Aucune réponse. Elle frappa une seconde fois. Toujours rien. Elle tendit l'oreille contre la porte. Elle entendit des petits bruits. Elle décida de se présenter.

« Natsuki ! C'est moi, Shizuru. Ouvre-moi, s'il te plait. »

Elle entendit des pas, puis plus rien.

« Je sais que tu es là, ouvre-moi la porte. Je t'en pris. »

Puis, après deux minutes d'attente, un bruit de clé qu'on tourne et un clic plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit lentement sur une Natsuki portant une veste à capuche trop longue pour elle, un baggy et des grosses chaussettes. Elle tenait une photo qu'elle rangea dans sa poche arrière. Elle avait l'air d'être exténuée, vidée, elle était si blafarde. Avait-elle mangé aujourd'hui ou même dormi ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-elle à la fois surprise et attristée.

« Je m'inquiétais, voyons. Takeda m'a dit que tu allais mal et je… »

« Ah, ce Takeda quel crétin parfois ! J'aurais du lui dire de se taire. Il devait te rassurer et non t'inquiéter… »

« Il voulait juste bien faire. Il tient beaucoup à toi, ne lui en veux pas. »

« Je le sais. Entre, si tu veux. Désolée d'avance pour le bordel, je n'ai pas fait le ménage depuis des lustres, enfin je crois que tu connais ma façon de ranger. »

« Tu as l'air si pâle, tu dois prendre des forces ou tu vas tomber. »

« Ouais, les vertiges et tout, t'inquiète dont pas pour ça, on s'y habitue… » Dit-elle ironique avec un petit rire.

« Tu ne dois pas plaisanter avec ta santé… »

« La santé… C'est vrai ça pardonne pas et j'en sais quelque chose. Elle peut changer en quelques instants et emmener quelqu'un si vite dans la mort. Une seconde on est en vie et la suivante, on n'est que des corps froids et vides. Bref, peu importe je dois surement avoir un pacte avec la faucheuse et la personne représentant la poisse sur terre. Je n'ai plus la force de me battre, oui je baisse les bras mais là je n'en peux plus… J'ai besoin d'appuyer sur pause et de fermer les yeux, ne plus réfléchir, ne plus voir ses images qui me font si mal encore et encore… »

« Natsuki, de quoi parles-tu ? Je ne saisis pas tout. Explique-moi, que t'est-il arrivé ? Tu peux me parler tu sais… Peu importe notre situation délicate et compliquée, je suis toujours là pour toi. Tu m'entends, toujours ? Tu es très importante pour moi… Confie-toi. »

« J'ai toujours l'impression que les gens finissent par avoir pitié de moi… »

« C'est FAUX ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je n'ai pas pitié de toi… Tu sais que je ne suis pas comme ça. Je tiens énormément à toi, même si tu penses surement le contraire. »

« Peu importe ce que tu diras, je perds tout ce que j'ai de plus cher c'est inévitable… Tout le temps. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar affreux qui tourne en boucle encore et encore, mais que je ne suis pas endormie. Comme si j'étais destinée à revivre ça encore et toujours. Est-ce que je le mérite vraiment ? Peut-être à près tout…»

Shizuru prit Natsuki par les épaules.

« Natsuki, reprends-toi ! C'est faux, tout ce que tu dis est faux, tu ne le mérites pas. Personne ne mérite d'être triste. »

« Mais c'est pourtant ce qu'est ma vie, un enchevêtrement de joies ponctuées de peines atroces à chaque fois… » Finit-elle les yeux humides.

« Natsuki… Parle-moi… Je t'en supplie. Je veux t'aider et te voir sourire à nouveau. »

« Sourire… Le même que je t'ai fait perdre… » Elle se mit à verser une larme et glissa à terre, le regard penché vers le sol carrelé sombre et froid.

« Natsuki… »

Shizuru s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit, mais ne savait pas si elle pouvait, si elle devait… la toucher. Puis, sans penser plus longtemps, elle l'emprisonna dans une étreinte chaude et réconfortante. Elle ne l'avait pas touchée de cette manière depuis un certain temps. Elle la sentait si fébrile, si vulnérable et perdue dans ses bras, si mise à nu comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. Shizuru resserra davantage l'étreinte, Natsuki enfouit sa tête dans son cou et pleura chaudement.

Après une dizaine de minutes à pleurer et recevoir des caresses rassurantes dans le dos, la louve indomptable releva la tête et d'un regard plus sincère et confiant que jamais mais toujours humide, elle lui dit :

« Je suis désolée pour le mal que je t'ai fait… »

« Je le sais et je peux le voir, Natsuki. » Lui répondit-elle en lui essuyant une larme.

« Je… » Commença Natsuki vite coupée par la présidente du conseil.

« Raconte-moi ce qui te tourmente et froisse ton visage de cette manière, s'il te plait. C'est important pour moi de savoir, je veux t'aider. »

Natsuki sortit de l'étreinte et fit face au regard inquiet de Shizuru. Son regard se posa sur des photos sur son mur et enfin décidée, elle parla sans retenue :

« Je suis allée dans la région d'Osaka voir mon amie Mai, ma mère adoptive enfin elle l'est pour moi… L'était… J'ai appris qu'elle venait de mourir, son cancer l'ayant rattrapé plus fort et virulent que jamais, demandant son dû au prix de sa vie et de la peine de ses proches. Je pensais qu'elle avait gagné contre son cancer mais il l'a emportée en moins de deux semaines. La faucheuse doit bien rire, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire au revoir. Elle est morte, partie, plus de ce monde… Mère, Mai, pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? »

Elle pleura de nouveau, le regard perdu vers le plafond à demander en hurlant des réponses dans le vide, des réponses qu'on ne lui donnerait jamais. Elle avait les poings serrés sur le sol. Elle le frappa une fois, puis deux, puis trois. Elle devait extérioriser sa peine, la violence était une solution.

« Natsuki ! Arrête, tu vas te faire mal. » Fit Shizuru en lui prenant les mains déjà bien abîmées.

« Pourquoi… » Murmura-t-elle en fixant les yeux pourpres de son interlocutrice, toujours dans le besoin de connaître la réponse.

« Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, Natsuki. Personne ne le pourra. Mais je suis là moi et je t'aime toujours. Je suis vraiment désolée pour la perte de Mai. S'il te plait, lâche un peu de leste et appuie-toi sur moi. Tu as le droit de perdre le contrôle, tu es humaine. Arrête de penser que tu dois toujours te prouver quelque chose à toi-même et aux autres. » Shizuru lui caressa le visage doucement et la prit dans ses bras. Natsuki s'accrocha à elle, pleura à nouveau. Elle devait sortir un peu de sa peine.

Lorsque les larmes se tarirent enfin et que Natsuki fut épuisée de pleurer ainsi, elle confia :

« Tu ne sais pas tout, il n'y pas que Mai si je suis dans cet état. J'ai découvert que j'avais une demi-sœur plus jeune que moi et qu'elle voulait me connaître. Je l'ai rencontrée et je suis restée en contact avec elle, c'est une fille formidable. Tu l'adorerais aussi, elle te ressemble beaucoup. Etant proche d'Osaka, après les funérailles j'avais besoin de parler et de la voir alors je l'ai contactée. Mais sur notre lieu de rendez-vous, la personne qui se présenta ne fut pas Alyssa… Mais mon père biologique… Cette enflure ayant appris que je parlais avec sa fille à vu rouge et à décider de me foutre le cœur encore plus en pièces en m'empêchant par tous les moyens de voir Alyssa. Il a été menaçant envers moi et les personnes que j'aime pour m'éloigner de sa famille et a fait pression sur sa fille légitime, quel trou du cul ! Je n'ai eu d'autres choix que d'accepter et de ne plus la contacter à contrecœur bien sûr car je ne veux pas couper les ponts, mais je veux qu'il n'arrive rien à personne, y compris à Alyssa. Je suis prise au piège. »

« Je suis désolée que ça se passe de cette manière, mais si Alyssa t'aime comme tu l'aimes, rien ne pourra vous empêcher de vous retrouver. Si les sentiments sont forts, ils vous rapprocheront quoiqu'il arrive. Je… Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais l'identité de ton père et que tu savais où il vivait… »

« J'espère que tu dis vrai car je ne veux pas abandonner... Oui, j'ai fait ma détective et j'ai découvert que mon père était un richissime homme d'affaire marié depuis une vingtaine d'années et que ma mère n'était qu'une maîtresse parmi tant d'autres, peut-être a-t-il eu plusieurs enfants non reconnus d'ailleurs. Bref, je ne suis qu'une bâtarde sans importance pour lui, qu'une erreur de parcours qui n'aurait jamais dû naître, que le résultat fécond non désiré d'une pulsion sexuelle. Ma mère m'avait protégé de lui, je le sais maintenant, il voulait que ma mère avorte. Elle m'aimait de tout son cœur et avait coupé les ponts avec cet homme qui n'en avait que faire d'elle ou de moi. Je hais ce Kruger et je hais avoir en moi une partie de lui ! »

« Natsuki, tu n'es pas ce que tu prétends. Tu es quelqu'un de génial et je remercie le ciel de t'avoir fait naître, même si ça n'a pas toujours été facile entre nous je ne regrette pas de t'avoir rencontrée. Ta mère doit être fière de toi de là où elle te regarde. Tu es quelqu'un de bien malgré ce que les gens pensent de toi, tu as fait des erreurs mais tu les as reconnues. Tu essaies de les corriger et d'avancer, c'est la meilleure chose à faire malgré que cela mette du temps. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour le lycée, je saurai les convaincre que ton absence était plus que justifiée, ils m'écouteront je suis persuadée. »

« Et oui, comment refuser quelque chose à une Fujino… »

« Et bien, les Fujino obtiennent toujours ce qu'ils veulent il parait. » Fit-elle avec un petit sourire, puis soudain reprit son visage sérieux et plissa ses yeux.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

« J'étais juste en train de réfléchir. Comment est-ce que tu as dit qu'il s'appelait ton père biologique ? J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part. Kluger, tu dis ? »

« Non, il s'appelle Kruger. Kaiji Kruger, c'est un homme d'affaire qui possède une grande société dans je ne sais plus quoi, plein de pognon, une femme cocue depuis des lustres, une fille merveilleuse qui est tout le temps surveillée, une multitude de maîtresses utilisées et des gosses semés ici et là. » Cracha-t-elle avec venin.

« Natsuki, calme-toi. Tu sais, avec de la chance peut-être que mon père le connait, il connait beaucoup d'hommes d'affaire. Ce nom m'est familier en tout cas. Je lui demanderai tout de même, on ne sait jamais. Si c'est le cas, je m'occuperai de lui personnellement. Face à ma famille, personne ne gagne. »

« Oui, si tu veux mais cela reste entre nous, il ne doit rien savoir je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à Alyssa ou aux personnes que j'aime. »

« Bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas. Je saurai être discrète. »

Shizuru se leva puis, lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle l'emmena sur le canapé et la fit s'asseoir. Natsuki lui dit sans la regarder :

« Merci d'être là... Tu sais quand j'ai compris que j'avais perdu Mai, que tu t'éloignais de moi et que je ne pourrais surement plus revoir Alyssa, l'image de ton visage était toujours présente dans ma tête comme pour me rappeler que je ne devais pas baisser les bras dans cette passe difficile. J'ai peur de te perdre toi aussi, tu sais… J'aurai du me confier plus tôt et te faire confiance, j'aurai peut-être compris et accepté mes sentiments pour toi plus tôt, excuse moi. Je t'aime. Je veux que tu me donnes une seconde chance… »

Natsuki tourna son regard sincère vers la jeune femme aux yeux pourpres, posa sa main sur celle de Shizuru et la serra. Shizuru fut prise au dépourvu par cette déclaration subite et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais aucun son n'en sortit.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre, je comprends. Tu as peut-être quelqu'un d'autre… Quelqu'un que tu aimes ? Reito peut-être ? »

Shizuru sourit et répondit simplement, sans même réfléchir :

« Non, Reito n'est qu'un ami un peu trop Casanova et il n'y a personne d'autre, que toi... »

Leurs regards respectifs se collèrent l'un à l'autre, leurs joues se teintèrent de rouge et l'ambiance avait changé soudainement dans la pièce. Une bouffée de chaleur monta en Shizuru comme en Natsuki. Les yeux de Natsuki s'humidifièrent encore mais Shizuru s'exprima :

« S'il te plait, arrête de pleurer. Tiens, je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger, allonge-toi et repose-toi. Je ne partirai pas tant que tu n'auras pas repris un peu plus de couleurs, enfin autre que ce rouge… »

Elle lui offrit un sourire qui réchauffa instantanément le cœur de Natsuki qui ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre.

« Laisse-moi seulement quelques minutes. »

Shizuru passa dans sa cuisine et chercha à faire un repas décent avec le peu d'ingrédients dont elle disposait, mais le challenge ne la rebuta pas plus que ça. Alors qu'elle était en train de faire mijoter quelque chose qui sentait déjà rudement bon, elle s'écria :

« Je t'entends, Natsuki. Je t'ai dit de rester allongée, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

« Très bien, chef. » Elle alla se rallonger et ferma les yeux.

La voix de cette femme étonnante lui avait tellement manqué et cet accent si séduisant, si chantant également.


	4. Partie Finale

Après dix minutes, Shizuru revint dans le salon avec deux assiettes remplies et fumantes qu'elle déposa sur la petite table dans le salon.

« Ça y est, j'… » Elle s'arrêta dans son élan lorsqu'elle tomba sur le visage d'ange de Natsuki en train de somnoler.

Elle s'approcha doucement de la fille endormie sur le canapé et s'assit tout près sans trop faire de bruit. Elle toucha sa joue d'abord, puis caressa sa chevelure terne normalement si brillante. Elle fit se geste apaisant pendant quelques minutes avant que Natsuki ne bouge et ne se réveille. Shizuru retira sa main, mais celle-ci fut retenue par Natsuki qui ouvrit les yeux.

« J'aime bien quand tu fais ça, c'est vraiment très agréable. »

Shizuru rougit légèrement. Natsuki se releva et la surprit en posant sa tête sur les genoux de la jolie présidente et plaça la main de la beauté, qu'elle tenait encore dans la sienne, dans sa chevelure. L'invitant à continuer son massage.

« Ara, la louve a-t-elle enfin été domptée ? On dirait que tu aimes beaucoup plus les caresses sur la tête qu'auparavant… Tu ne ronronnes pas cela dit. »

« Eh, te moque pas… et puis, les loups ne ronronnent pas ce ne sont pas des chatons. »

Shizuru lui sourit avec beaucoup de malice pendant que Natsuki la regardait plus profondément.

« Tu sais, j'ai besoin de toi, j'y peux rien. Il n'y a que toi qui arrive à me détendre ainsi. Tu m'as manqué… »

Shizuru n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir ce genre de phrases si naturellement de la part de celle qui ne se confiait jamais.

« Je n'ai pas répondu aux mots que tu as prononcés tout à l'heure et je le fais maintenant… Moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Natsuki se transforma alors en tomate humaine. Shizuru sourit à la réaction qu'elle venait de provoquer sur sa louve. La brune aux yeux verts releva sa tête des genoux de la belle à l'accent prononcé, et avec tout le courage qu'elle pouvait avoir à cet instant, se rapprocha dangereusement de la beauté Fujino pour l'embrasser. Mais celle-ci l'en empêcha en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres délicieuses et invitantes.

« Ce n'est pas le moment approprié et c'est trop tôt... Natsuki doit penser à manger pour reprendre des forces et non à ce genre de choses.»

La louve se leva du canapé d'un coup, encore plus rouge que la dernière fois et se mit rapidement à table. Peut-être était-elle un peu frustrée aussi de n'avoir pu l'embrasser.

« Il faut toujours que tu dises ce genre de choses qui me mettent mal à l'aise. Bon, alors dans ce cas, mangeons. »

« Ara, ara, ne mange pas si vite. Natsuki doit savoir que ce n'est pas parce qu'elle aura mangé entièrement son assiette et repris des forces qu'elle pourra faire des choses vilaines avec moi. Tu es trop affaiblie. »

« Shizuru ! »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Rien oublie, merci. »

« Pourquoi me remercies-tu ? Natsuki commence-t-elle enfin à apprécier mes taquineries à leur juste valeur ? »

« Merci pour ta présence ici, pour ne pas m'avoir abandonné, pour m'aimer malgré mon caractère de chien, pour me soutenir et pour être toi, tout simplement. » Lui dit-elle tout en mangeant de bon cœur son repas, qui avait l'air délicieux soit dit en passant.

« Merci, ça me touche vraiment. Mais c'est que Natsuki a vraiment faim on dirait, mais je ne sais pas de quoi a-t-elle le plus faim ? De nourriture ou d'autre chose ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues encore ? Tu as toujours l'esprit mal tourné… »

« Ce n'est pas Natsuki qui voulait me voler un baiser il y a de ça quelques minutes ou je me trompe… Ah, tu es si mignonne lorsque tu rougis. Ça marche à tous les coups. »

« Shizuru ! »

Elles finirent de manger. Shizuru se leva pour débarrasser la table et faire la vaisselle, plus celle qui n'avait pas été faite depuis des semaines, peut-être plus mais chut...

« Hop, hop, hop. Toi, tu retournes te coucher. Je m'occupe de tout. »

« Mais… »

« Y'a pas de mais, c'est un ordre. »

« Très bien. »

Elle fit mine d'aller se recoucher mais revint sur ses pas, elle la rejoignit sans faire de bruit. Shizuru était en train de laver la vaisselle et devait certainement être perdue dans ses pensées pour ne pas l'avoir entendu. Lorsque Natsuki arriva par derrière, la faisant sursauter légèrement. Elle passa lentement ses mains sur la taille fine de la jeune fille qui avait les mains occupés, pour venir les unir sur son ventre. Elle colla tout son corps contre le sien qui s'emboîta parfaitement. Elle lui dégagea le cou parsemé de mèches couleur miel, avant de venir y déposer un doux baiser qui fit frissonner la fille Fujino et lui fit fermer les yeux. Celle-ci posa alors ses assiettes sales et pleines de mousse pour ne pas en mettre partout, puis se retourna dans les bras de Natsuki. Shizuru en profita pour l'embrasser d'abord chastement, puis plus profondément à la grande joie de Natsuki qui se laissa faire. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, la brune aux reflets bleutés lui murmura :

« Je te promets que je n'appartiendrai qu'à toi. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Et oui. »

« Plus de cachotteries ? Et plus de bêtises ? »

« Plus aucune. Allez, laisse la vaisselle ce n'est pas important. Viens allons nous allonger ensemble, il commence à être tard. »

Lorsque le sourcil de Shizuru se releva en questionnement, elle enchaîna :

« Non, rien de hentai ! Je veux juste être près de toi, ainsi il y a des chances que je puisse enfin dormir. Tu veux bien rester ce soir avec moi, s'il te plait ? »

Son regard était soudain redevenu si triste à l'idée d'être seule à ruminer à nouveau.

« Bien sûr que je reste si ma Natsuki me le demande. Ah oui avant que j'oublie, tu dois absolument essayer de redemander une place dans le garage où tu travaillais, tu aimes ce travail alors ne laisse pas tomber cette chance, d'accord ? »

« C'est Takeda qui t'a parlé de ça ? Très bien, je m'occuperai de ça demain. Mais je pense que Hitchiro m'aidera, je crois qu'il m'aimait bien et puis, il me trouvait plutôt douée en mécanique pour une fille. »

Elles se regardèrent, puis Natsuki amena Shizuru jusqu'à sa chambre par la main. Après s'être changée d'un simple top et short court pour la brune, et d'une longue chemise d'homme pour la beauté de Kyoto, elles s'allongèrent sur le lit l'une contre l'autre. La situation était maladroite au début. Natsuki se colla encore plus contre Shizuru jusqu'à poser sa tête sur sa poitrine et sa main sur la hanche de la demoiselle, elles apprécièrent toutes deux le contact. S'imprégnant à nouveau doucement de la présence de l'être manquant. Prenant plaisir à sentir le parfum de la personne qu'elles aimaient, la tenir et la caresser pour enfin, se laisser porter dans les bras de Morphée et oublier la dureté de la réalité au moins pour la nuit.

.

.

 **Mercredi, 7h00 Du Matin**

Shizuru se réveilla en premier, elle ne devait pas oublier de se rendre en cours surtout qu'elle avait quelques minutes de marche pour se rendre au lycée. Natsuki, quant à elle, devait encore reprendre du poil de la bête. Elle posa son regard sur l'ange collé à elle et profondément endormi, si vulnérable. Elle sourit et se baissa pour lui faire un bisou sur la tempe, mais Natsuki ne dormait pas du tout et profita que son visage soit si proche pour lui voler un baiser. A la fin de celui-ci, le regard anxieux, Natsuki lui dit :

« Tu ne me quittes pas, hein ? »

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu sais que j'aimerais rester avec toi mais je dois retourner en cours, je te laisse encore un jour de repose et ensuite je veux te voir en classe. »

« Bien, mademoiselle la présidente. »

« N'oublie pas que si tu ne vas pas bien ou si tu as envie de parler à n'importe quel moment, je suis là. Tu as mon numéro. »

« Je sais, merci pour tout. »

« Allez, je te laisse et n'oublie pas de bien manger. » Elle lui vola à son tour un baiser et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de partir.

.

.

C'était la pause déjeuner et Nao voyant Reito tout près, lui fit signe de venir d'une manière assez hautaine.

« Yo ! Viens faut que je te cause, le grand brun ! »

« Je croyais qu'on devait plus se parler. »

« Toi, peut-être mais moi je fais ce que je veux. Bref, comment ça se fait que la présidente parfaite est si heureuse ? »

« Elle s'est surement remise avec Kuga, la rebelle des bas quartiers. »

« Dommage, on dirait que notre plan est tombé à l'eau, pourtant j'y croyais. Mais bon, elles ont soufferts le temps que ça a duré, presque deux mois quand j'y pense. C'est comme ça, parfois il est difficile de décoller une moule de son rocher favori. Par contre toi, ta Shizuru tu peux l'oublier et puis, tu peux aussi te la mettre derrière l'oreille si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Dit-elle en riant.

« Pas la peine de me le dire, mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. » Répondit-il sérieux.

« Bah bonne chance, l'obsédé du cul ! Moi, j'ai une élève à faire virer de ce bahut et un connard que je veux voir mis en pièces par mes racailles. Salut Reitounet ! »

« Je sais même pas pourquoi je te parle, et ne m'appelle pas de cette manière, la folle ! »

« Hai, Hai… » Fit-elle en partant.

.

.

 **Jeudi, après-midi**

« Natsuki ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir ici. Tu as meilleure mine même si ce n'est pas toujours ça, tu as dormi ? »

« Moi aussi, Takeda ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Et bien, Shizuru n'est pas revenu me voir hier soir donc je l'ai appelé et on parlé assez longtemps, mais j'ai dormi oui. Pas la peine que je te dise qu'elle est venue chez moi mardi soir alors que je ne voulais voir personne, tu es courant je crois ?! » Finit-elle en rétrécissant son regard sur lui.

« Euh, ah ça… J-je… Comment dire… Je voulais t'aider. »

« Je le sais, grand nigaud. Les choses vont mieux entre moi et Shizuru, et en ce qui concerne le reste, j'essaie d'avancer malgré les événements récents dans ma vie, même si ce n'est pas toujours facile. Je t'en parlerai plus tard, ça te va ? »

« Oui bien sur, tu décides de te confier je ne peux pas dire non. Et pour ton travail, tu crois que tu peux te dé-démissionner et revenir travailler au garage ? »

« J'y suis allée hier en moto, ma pauvre Ducati, elle ne m'avait pas vu depuis tellement longtemps. Je leur ai expliqué évasivement les raisons et je me suis excusée d'être partie si vite. Un de mes anciens collègues m'a appuyé auprès du patron et il doit me rappeler, mais vu le clin d'œil que m'a fait Hitchiro quand je suis partie, je suis confiante. Ce boulot pourra m'aider à me vider la tête et j'en ai besoin, je me suis rendue compte que de rester seule enfermée à ressasser, ça n'apporte rien d'autre que la folie et le désespoir. »

« Je suis content que tu ailles un mieux. Tu es une battante et ça m'avait manqué cette combativité. » Dit sincèrement Takeda.

Chie et Aoi arrivèrent vers eux.

« Tu vas bien ? Mais où étais-tu ? »

« Ça va mieux les filles merci. J'ai eu des problèmes familiaux assez graves. Désolé mais je ne préfère pas en parler, c'est encore trop récent. »

« Il y a aucun problème, on comprend t'inquiète. »

Ils rentrèrent tous en cours ensemble, au moment de rentrer dans sa classe Natsuki put apercevoir Shizuru et les autres membres du conseil se diriger vers leur classe. La présidente avait de nouveau de la chaleur et une étincelle au fond des yeux. Dommage pour Natsuki qu'elle ait du passer par des événements douloureux pour que les choses avancent de nouveau entre elles deux.

.

.

Les cours venaient de se terminer et Natsuki ne se sentait pas si bien. Elle n'avait pas été elle tout le cours et était complètement ailleurs. Pour cause, juste avant que celui-ci ne commence, elle avait appelé Mikoto pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Elle faisait la dure mais elle n'allait pas bien, Natsuki le savait. Elle avait même flanché au téléphone après s'être reprise, l'informant pour la rassurer qu'elle était soutenue par Hiro et qu'elle allait essayer d'avancer. Mikoto lui confia qu'elle devait faire de même et qu'elle ne devait pas abandonner avec Shizuru car elle l'aimait ça crevait les yeux.

Takeda vit la tristesse dans les yeux de son amie en sortant de la salle de cours. Alors qu'il lui disait qu'il était là pour elle et qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire, elle lui sourit avant de l'obliger à aller s'asseoir à l'abri des regards et des commères ambulantes, dans l'herbe dans la cour. Natsuki souffla et respira un bon coup pour essayer de ne pas se briser et de ne pas pleurer à nouveau devant son ami. Puis, sans regarder dans les yeux Takeda et en se concentrant sur ses canaux lacrymaux qui risquaient de lâcher les vannes à tout moment, elle parla d'une voix faible et tremblante de la mort soudaine de Mai et de l'impossibilité de revoir sa demi-sœur qu'elle venait tout juste de découvrir.

Takeda fut reconnaissant de la confiance qu'elle lui accordait en lui révélant un peu de sa personne de cette manière, il fut touché et attristé par les événements si durs que son amie avait du affronter seule sans pouvoir en parler à personne. Il la prit dans ses bras, celle-ci pas habituée fut d'abord surprise puis, doucement se détendit. L'accolade dura quelques secondes.

« Je suis content de savoir que désormais tu n'es plus vraiment seule, si tu veux parler je suis là et Shizuru aussi. »

« Shizuru… » Répéta Natsuki.

« Du coup, vous êtes ensemble ? »

« Non, enfin… Je ne sais pas, c'est trop tôt et je ne veux surtout pas lui presser le pas. Je veux qu'elle soit sûre de vouloir encore de moi. Mais on s'est embrassé plusieurs fois… »

« C'est bon signe. D'ailleurs, il va falloir que tu ailles lui offrir un baiser, un massage ainsi qu'un dîner en amoureux. »

« Euh… Tu veux dire pour la remercier de m'avoir permis de rester dans l'école, alors que le directeur était sur le point de me virer à cause de mes jours d'absence ? »

« Oui, entre autres. »

« C'est prévu, enfin c'est elle qui décidera. Je dois aller la voir, juste après que j'aurai fini de récupérer les livres que je dois emprunter à la bibliothèque. »

« Vas-y pas tard, il fait vite nuit ces temps-ci et avec ta moto, c'est dangereux. »

« Tu t'inquiètes un peu trop pour moi. Ma moto et moi nous ne faisons qu'un, il ne peut rien m'arriver dessus. »

« Ouais, ouais, bah fais attention tout de même. »

.

.

Natsuki venait de sortit de la bibliothèque et portait deux gros livres de physique et d'histoire. Elle se dirigea vers la salle du conseil des étudiants. Sur son chemin, elle rencontra Haruka et elle ne put que s'excuser de loin sans trop vouloir l'approcher.

« Fais gaffe, toi je t'ai à l'œil. Tu as de la chance de connaître du monde et d'être appréciée par la présidente, tu sais. Shizuru a peut-être confiance en toi mais pour ma part y'a encore du chemin à faire, tes notes sont peut-être meilleures et tes absences moindres à part la semaine passée… après tout tes problèmes personnels ne me regardent pas, mais tu refais du mal à Shizuru, je ne te louperai pas, c'est clair ? Je vais bien te surveiller. »

« C'est d'accord, si c'est le cas tu n'auras qu'à m'abattre avec ta règle car je serais une idiote finie. »

« Deal ! »

« Tu vois, jamais je n'aurais pensé que ta voix irritable me manquerait autant. »

« Kuga ! Espèce de... »

Yukino arriva à ce moment là et salua Natsuki d'un signe de tête avant d'emporter Haruka au loin avant qu'elle ne se mette à hurler encore une fois. Natsuki se retrouva seule dans le couloir avec ses livres dans les mains. Elle continua son chemin vers la salle du conseil et était à quelques pas lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit fort et la voix de Shizuru. On dirait qu'elle haussait le ton et ce n'était pas à son habitude. Natsuki ne prit pas le temps de comprendre, elle lâcha ses livres au sol et se précipita dans la salle de conseil. Elle ouvrit la porte avec fracas et son sang ne fit qu'un tour devant la scène sous ses yeux. Reito tenait fermement le bras de Shizuru en l'air voulant la ramener à lui, celle-ci était en train de lutter pour le repousser. Une chaise, un bracelet cassé ainsi que des feuilles se trouvaient au sol éparpillés. Elle put voir sans problème dans le regard de Shizuru que celle-ci avait peur de Reito et qu'il lui faisait mal.

Natsuki repoussa violemment Reito contre le bureau, le faisant lâcher le bras de Shizuru par la même occasion.

« Je t'interdis de la toucher avec tes sales pattes, tu m'entends ! Espèce de salaud, je vois qu'on ne t'a pas appris à t'arrêter quand on te dit non. Car je te signale qu'elles ne disent pas toutes oui ! »

Elle se tourna vers Shizuru et se rapprocha d'elle.

« Ça va, tu n'as rien ? Ton poignet ? »

« Non, ça va maintenant que tu es là. Merci. »

« Oh, le prince charmant est arrivé et défend sa chérie comme un homme. Tiens, vérifions si tu as ce qu'il faut en bas pour la satisfaire ? Tu penses vraiment pouvoir faire quelque chose contre moi, Natsuki !? »

« Ferme-là ! Approche-toi encore une seule fois d'elle et je ne te loupe pas. Je peux te dire que j'en ai foutu à terre des bien plus baraqués que toi, et ils cherchent encore leurs dents. Cherche-toi une autre proie à utiliser et jeter, Shizuru n'est pas disponible et tu ne l'auras jamais. »

« Natsuki, on s'en va, s'il te plait. » Supplia Shizuru ne voulant qu'une chose disparaître et rentrer.

« Attends, Shizuru. Je te préviens, s'il ne démissionne pas du conseil des étudiants, je vais dire au directeur que tu te fais harceler par ce con. » Confia Natsuki remontée.

« Ce n'est pas la peine que tu ailles voir le directeur, Reito Kanzaki qui n'est plus mon ami à partir d'aujourd'hui va de lui-même démissionner, n'est-ce pas ? » Parla Shizuru reprenant doucement ses esprits.

Il ne répondit pas et se frotta le front. Il hésitait.

« N'est-ce pas ? » Répéta Shizuru en essuyant une larme solitaire qui disparut aussi vite qu'elle apparut.

« Très bien, j'accepte. Je pourrais m'attraper la foudre du père Fujino, c'est ça ? C'est d'accord, je ne t'approche plus et je pars du conseil. Tu m'offres tout de même un baiser d'adieu ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant Shizuru.

Natsuki devint rouge de rage et en moins d'une seconde lui asséna un coup de poing violent en pleine face, le mettant à terre le nez en sang et plus qu'étonné par la vitesse et la force de ce petit bout de femme enragée. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle savait se défendre depuis bien longtemps, puisqu'à l'orphelinat et dans la rue, la chose qui lui avait beaucoup servi et qui était toujours fiable : c'était ses poings. Il se releva choqué la main contre son nez qui perdait beaucoup de sang et déjà entaché son uniforme.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?! Tu es tarée, sale gouine ! »

« Dégage d'ici avant que je te foute un coup de pied au cul juste après t'avoir explosé les bijoux de famille ! »

« Fais gaffe, Shizuru. C'est une violente complètement folle ta copine ! » Dit-il à la présidente avant de sortir de la salle du conseil des étudiants.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, je ne tape que les petites frappes et les trous du cul dans ton genre. » S'écria Natsuki dans le couloir du lycée à l'intention du grand brun ensanglanté qui s'enfuyait comme un enfant.

.

.

« Ah Nao, tu es là ! Je ne trouve pas l'infirmière, tu l'as vu ? » Interpella Reito se tenant toujours le nez.

« Et ben, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Tu t'es coupé en te rasant ? Ah non, attends tu t'es battu pour la première fois ? » Ria Nao.

« C'est cette pute de Natsuki ! »

« Oh le pauvre Reito Kanzaki, il s'est fait battre par une fille d'1m60. »

Elle explosa de rire ce qui énerva Reito qui hurla :

« Bon, tu l'as vu ou pas ? »

« L'infirmière, non mais ton air de gonzesse apeurée, si. »

« Pfft, t'es vraiment qu'une conne qui sert à rien. » Lança-t-il en partant.

« Merci, femmelette ! » Fit Nao, en partant toute heureuse de cette rencontre fortuite.

.

.

 **Pendant Ce Temps Dans La Salle Du Conseil**

« C'est vraiment un connard fini, ce type ! » Insista Natsuki encore énervée tout en revenant dans la salle de conseil.

« Merci d'être arrivée à temps, je ne sais pas comment… Enfin ce qu'il…» Formula maladroitement Shizuru reconnaissante de son aide et encore sous le choc.

Elles n'étaient que toutes les deux et la présidente mit de côté son masque qui tomba d'ailleurs de lui-même en compagnie de Natsuki. Celle-ci se rapprocha d'elle pour lui caresser l'épaule de manière apaisante, elle ne voulait pas lui sauter dessus mais elle voulait tout de même lui montrer qu'elle était là.

« N'y pense plus, c'est terminé. Et crois-moi, il ne pourra pas t'approcher, c'est un peureux et encore plus si je suis dans les parages. Il sait à quoi s'attendre la prochaine fois. »

« Tu ne l'as vraiment pas loupé. »

« Il a été insolent et déplacé avec toi. C'est lui qui a voulu insister dans sa connerie, je n'ai pas hésité. »

« Merci… » Shizuru se colla instinctivement à Natsuki et la prit dans ses bras, elle avait besoin de ça à cet instant.

La proximité soudaine surprit la louve, mais elle profita de ce moment pour la réconforter. La présidente étant encore remuée à cause des actions inconvenantes de son ami, enfin d'une personne qu'elle croyait être son ami, se contenta de se détendre dans les bras chauds d'une personne de confiance, à qui elle pourrait surement donner sa vie. Elle était à sa place…

« Arrête de me remercier, c'est normal je tiens trop à toi. Je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il te fasse du mal. »

Shizuru lui sourit et voulut dire quelque chose mais Natsuki la devança.

« Tu sais quand j'ai dit que tu n'étais pas disponible, je ne voulais pas affirmer que tu étais mienne car je ne te possède pas, enfin tu vois mais juste qu'il est beaucoup trop idiot pour t'avoir, c'est juste un coureur de jupons plein de fric qui ne pense qu'à faire une encoche de plus sur son lit pour chaque fille qu'il obtient, tu comprends. Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je ne suis pas vraiment possessive comme ça normalement, excuse moi. » Débita un peu gênée Natsuki, alors que Shizuru était encore dans ses bras.

« Je le sais. Mais j'aime que tu sois possessive avec moi, Nat-su-ki… » Confia Shizuru en se rapprochant de son oreille et en finissant par murmurer son prénom.

La présidente finit par se détacher de l'étreinte qui devenait brûlante et put avoir un aperçu de plusieurs teintes de rouges sur les joues de sa camarade.

« Comment se fait-il que tu te trouvais près de la salle du conseil ? » Demanda-t-elle sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de se remette du coup de chauffe soudain.

« Je devais venir te voir, je voulais te remercier de m'avoir aidé à plaider ma cause auprès du directeur. C'est grâce à toi que je peux rester dans ce lycée et continuer mon année. »

« J'ai juste donné un peu coup de pouce, c'est tout. Tes notes n'étaient pas si mauvaises que l'année dernière. Et puis, il faut dire que je ne voulais pas que tu partes… »

« Merci… Et je voulais aussi t'emmener dîner dans un beau restaurant, si tu veux bien sûr ? »

« Humm, je dis oui que si Natsuki s'habille d'un beau smoking et ne m'emmène pas sur sa moto. »

« D'accord… Hey attends, quoi ? Pour la moto, je peux comprendre mais un smoking ? Non vraiment ? »

« Je pense que ça t'irait à merveille, un smoking sur une femme c'est tellement sexy et tu as le corps pour ça. »

« Le corps ? Bon très bien, j'accepte. »

.

.

 **Deux Jours Plus Tard, 21h15**

Natsuki et Shizuru venaient de manger dans un restaurant petit, chic et cosy. Ce n'était pas un restaurant gastronomique étoilé de renom mais c'était un de ces restaurants méconnus mais qui offrait de vrais plats succulents. Des pépites qui passent inaperçu. Elles s'étaient toutes les deux apprêtées pour la soirée et ce dîner ressemblait étrangement à un rendez-vous amoureux.

En sortant du restaurant, puisqu'il n'était pas trop tard, Natsuki proposa à Shizuru de passer chez elle, histoire de boire un dernier verre et de continuer à discuter sans être gêné par la présence de personnes inconnues. Et puis, Natsuki devait se l'avouer depuis qu'elle s'était rapprochée de la châtain, sa présence lui manquait à chaque instant. Lorsqu'elle commençait à se tourmenter dans ses souvenirs, elle perdait pied mais Shizuru lui permettait de rester à quai et de ne pas sombrer dans les abysses. Shizuru était assise élégamment sur le canapé dans le salon, Natsuki quant à elle venait de retirer sa veste de smoking et d'enlever ses chaussures, puis s'affala sans trop de manière sur le canapé.

« Ah, je suis repue. Ce restaurant était excellent. Je ne le connaissais pas. » Annonça Shizuru.

« C'était l'un des restaurants préférés de Mai lorsqu'elle était encore à Fuuka. Je n'avais jamais mangé là-bas mais elle m'en avait dit que du bien. »

« Et elle avait raison, ce restaurant est en train de devenir mon préféré. »

« Tu sais, j'aurai vraiment aimé qu'à ce repas il y ait Mai et Alyssa, j'aurai voulu que tu les connaisses. » Son regard changea, sa peine venait de lui remonter dans la gorge.

« Et bien, étant le restaurant que t'a conseillé Mai, c'est comme si elle était un peu avec nous et Alyssa ne t'inquiète pas tu vas la revoir. Je te le promets. Je voulais d'ailleurs te parler de ça mais pas au restaurant, il y avait bien trop d'oreilles indiscrètes. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« J'ai demandé à mon père s'il connaissait un Kaiji Kruger et comme je le pensais, ce nom est bien familier. C'est l'un des cinq collaborateurs que mon père a choisi l'année dernière pour lui permettre d'exporter dans plus de pays, au niveau mondial. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, et si mon père annule le contrat il va perdre beaucoup. »

« Tu veux le menacer ? Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ton père biologique est riche mais pas autant que tu ne le crois, mon père m'a dit qu'il avait désespérément besoin de ce contrat mais je n'en connais pas la raison. Si ce contrat est si important, il ne pourra rien faire d'autre qu'accepter et il saura parfaitement qu'agir en représailles contre les Fujino n'est pas une mince affaire. »

« Tu parles vraiment comme une femme d'affaire implacable parfois. Tu penses que ça va marcher ? »

« Mais bien sûr, laisse-moi faire. » Elle prit son portable et composa un numéro de téléphone noté sur un bout de papier.

« Attends !? Tu vas faire ça maintenant ? »

« Oui, il ne faut pas attendre, il faut agir. »

Une personne décrocha.

« Bonsoir, désolée d'appeler si tard mais puis-je parler à Kaiji Kruger, c'est Shizuru Fujino à l'appareil. »

 _« Attendez quelques instants, je vous le passe. »_

« Merci. »

Trente secondes passèrent.

« Monsieur Kruger ? »

« C'est moi-même, rappeler moi qui vous êtes ? »

« Shizuru Fujino, l'unique fille de Kano Fujino et future héritière de l'empire industrielle et de l'hôpital de mon père. »

« Mademoiselle Fujino, mais que me vaut cet appel de votre part ? » Sa voix s'était adoucie tout à coup.

« Je dois vous parler de quelqu'un. »

« Je vous écoute. »

« Vous connaissez Natsuki Kuga, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Euh… Pardon ? Qui ça ? » Il avait l'air surpris de la question et préféra nier.

« Arrêtez de mentir, vous savez très bien de qui je veux parler. La fille cachée que vous n'avez jamais voulu reconnaître et que vous dénigrez encore aujourd'hui. Figurez-vous que cette personne est très importante pour moi et que vous êtes en train de lui faire du mal en l'empêchant de voir sa demi-sœur qui s'avère comme par hasard être votre fille Alyssa. Je vous prierai de bien vouloir les laisser se voir et se parler, sans quoi je serai dans l'obligation de sommer mon père d'annuler le contrat que vous avez avec lui pour les exportations, il aura aucun mal à trouver un autre associé plus honnête, vous savez il ne peut rien refuser à sa fille unique. Ah oui et puis je révélerai sans problème à votre femme que vous avez une fille cachée qui a 17 ans, est-ce clair ? »

« Je… Mais comment ? C'est elle qui vous a dit ça ? »

« Il en va sans dire que si vous touchez à un seul des cheveux de Natsuki, je mets en exécution les menaces que je viens de nommer. Je répète donc une dernière fois la question, est-ce bien clair ? »

« C'est d'accord, elles pourront se voir. »

« Et aucunes représailles ? »

« Oui. Mais promettez-moi que ma femme ne saura jamais pour Natsuki et que l'accord avec votre père sera tenu. Bien sur, je ne veux pas que ma vie privée soit révélée à votre père non plus, cela ne le regarde pas et à personne d'ailleurs. »

« C'est entendu, je le promets dans ce cas. Vous avez ma parole. Vous venez de faire le bon choix. Bonne soirée et désolée de vous avoir dérangé si tard. »

Elle raccrocha devant les yeux ébahis de Natsuki

« Tu viens de me bluffer… »

« Un jeu d'enfant. »

« Mais tu crois qu'il ne fera rien… »

« Non, impossible. Il ne fera pas le poids et il le sait très bien. Il n'a pas l'air d'être si bête, malgré son égoïsme certain. »

« Merci, Shizuru. »

Puis, de joie elle lui sauta littéralement dessus pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser sur la joue d'abord et enfin sur les lèvres. Les yeux de Natsuki étaient humides, elle était tellement heureuse.

« Je t'aime. » Les mots sortirent d'eux-mêmes de la bouche de Natsuki.

Shizuru se pencha en arrière de façon à être allongée sur le canapé, faisant par la même occasion dégrafer quelques attaches de sa robe dans le mouvement et emportant avec elle la brune aux yeux forêt.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. » Souffla Shizuru tout en lui caressant la joue et en rapprochant dangereusement ses lèvres maintenant gonflées de désir par le premier baiser.

« Tu sais que tu vas devoir convaincre mes parents que tu m'aimes vraiment… Ils ne… »

Natsuki la coupa.

« Je leur prouverai. Je ferai tout ce qu'il faudra et dans les règles, selon les volontés de tes parents. Ils doivent m'en vouloir je suppose mais je leur ferai changer d'avis car… je sais exactement ce que je ressens aujourd'hui et je ferai mon possible pour t'éviter de la peine à nouveau. J'ai besoin de toi… »

La brune surplombait celle aux cheveux de miel, leurs regards se fixèrent intensément. Le message était clair et électrique. La tension sexuelle dans la pièce monta d'un cran.

« Viens plus près. » Murmura Shizuru en attrapant la chemise de la femme somptueuse au dessus d'elle.

Elle commença à déboutonner la chemise blanche de Natsuki assez rapidement et celle-ci entreprit de lui dévorer frénétiquement la nuque. La châtain releva la tête appréciant le contact de sa bouche sur sa peau et lui laissant ainsi encore plus de place à son imagination. Il n'y avait plus besoin de mots.

Ce soir là, elles se dévorèrent vraiment pour la première fois. Elles redécouvrirent à nouveau le corps de l'autre, et entre les gémissements sans gène, les cris de jouissance, les respirations saccadées, les baisers assoiffés, les battements de cœur, les délectables sucions, les caresses torrides, les convulsions de plaisir, les claquements, les frottements, les massages ; elles s'abandonnèrent dans la luxure et la passion.

 **FIN…**

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est fini. J'espère que cela vous a plus, au moins un petit peu ? Oui, c'est vrai j'ai fait dans la guimauve dans cette fic mais bon ça fait pas de mal de temps en temps. Je ferai peut-être une mini suite à cette fiction ou alors un chapitre bonus, mais ce n'est pas sûr. Merci pour vos commentaires ça me fait toujours plaisir et ça m'aidera pour une prochaine...**

 **Tschüss !**


End file.
